Protector of Avalon
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Adraine has a cousin she doesn't know about. And he has come all the way from Britain to find her. How will things change when they find out he's not only a new mage, but the one destined to protect Avalon from Dark Magic? OOC Harry
1. Chapter 1

Everything changed the day Hadrian stayed behind class. Binns, the only ghost on the staff, had no clue what would happen when he gave him that spell.

The rite of kinship. A blood ritual that was surprisingly not _banned_ by the ministry. Not even in the Restricted Section. So once he knew where to look, he took the chance.

What he found startled him. Petunia Dursley was not as he was lead to believe, his aunt. She wasn't even related to him by blood. Which confused him.

Why was he forced to endure the Dursleys for months on end if they weren't even related?

So he looked further and found a distant cousin who was still on his family tree...on his father's side of the family. He had an aunt, a great aunt and a cousin.

So he located the other spell which went with the rite of kinship. The Art of destination. All he needed was the name and birthday of the person he wanted located. The spell would find the one specified within limits.

The only downside was that if someone shared the same name it would show them as well. Which is why it fell out of use a long time ago when the point me charm was created.

Hadrian found a room completely unused, from the amount of dust anyway.

He set up the spell, and then spoke the name of the cousin.

"_Adriane Charday."_

He had written her birthday on the ground, and then he received a vision. It was a glade, and she had what looked like a silver wolf beside her. Somehow he knew she was related to him. Her hair was long and as black as his own. Her eyes were the same color as his father's, and almost as mischievous.

Suddenly she turned, as if she felt him watching. The wolf looked like it was searching for the one who was hiding. Abruptly the vision vanished, and he received a location.

**Ravenswood Preserve.**

So she lived in a reserve for animals? Time to do some digging through the goblins.

Once he cleaned up all traces of the spell, he went straight to the owlry. Time to send a letter to Griphook.

* * *

"_Dear Master Griphook,_

_I would like to locate a missing branch of my family, and hope that you could assist me. I have their names and the location of at least two of the members, and would be grateful if you could fill in the blanks about them, such as where they live and how long they have been there. If you could possibly get a review on their temperament and a way to contact them if they do belong to my family, I would be in your debt._

_Sincerely, Hadrian James Potter."_

"_Lord Potter,_

_The goblins of Gringotts would like to thank you for alerting us to the existence of the branch family. The contact information you have requested is in the envelope, as well as general temperament information._

_As for the other matter concerning the money going into the Dursley account for your welfare, I am pleased to say that the funds are being retrieved through any means necessary as we speak. All funds to Vernon and Petunia Dursley have halted until further notice, and charges _will _be filed for the abuse and neglect._

_Sincerely Griphook, guardian and caretaker of the Potter fortune."_

* * *

Hadrian packed his trunk and prepared to leave. It had been a mere week since Griphook alerted him to the fact that his branch family did exist, and he had been in contact with his father's third cousin for days now.

Her granddaughter, the girl Adriane had not been informed about him just yet. Her grandmother wanted to surprise her with the news. At least now he knew what the wolf's name was.

Stormbringer.

He honestly could not wait to meet them. He only hoped this was a chance to start new...and that he could get along with his cousin. His current experience with them was not hopeful in the least.

He had his passport, and the only issue seemed to be getting Hedwig past the Magical Animal Control. He had no idea if she had her shots, or even where to find them.

As he walked into the terminal, he checked his new card. Griphook had sent it to him upon request, so he could withdraw from his vault in the muggle world without suspicion.

Hedwig stayed on his shoulder the entire way, quite happy to sit there instead of in her cage.

He walked up to the appropriate teller, and held out his passport. Just in case someone raised an alarm about his name, he had the goblins make the thing out for a James Potter instead of Hadrian.

"Well the passport seems in order. Wand please."

Hadrian handed over his wand, and was told to cast a simple charm. It wouldn't be recorded into the Ministry logs, even though he was clearly underage.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

His bag full of books levitated a foot into the air.

"Alright. Now is this your owl?"

"Her name is Hedwig."

"How long have you had her?"

"Since first year, and I'll be started my third this year."

"Did you buy her at the Emporium?"

"As far as I know Hagrid got her in Diagon."

"We'll have to check her temperament and shots, but if you want we can administer the necessary shots for America for a fee of twenty galleons for the lot right here."

He handed over his new card, and the man swiped it. A green light appeared, signifying it was good.

"It'll take about five minutes. You can wait over there for her."

He sat down and waited anxiously, and Hedwig flew to his shoulder ten minutes later.

"Smart owl you have there. Patient too. Alright, you're cleared for travel. The next transport to that city is in an hour. But boarding for the thing takes at least fifteen minutes."

"Can we get on now?"

"Sure."

He lead Hadrian and Hedwig to the spot, and he took his seat. Since all of his things were in his school trunk (minus Dudley's cast offs which he got rid of the first chance he had) and his trunk was on a bracelet around his wrist, he waited for the thing to leave.

He fell asleep long before it took off, and woke up just as they arrived.

* * *

So this was the town where his cousin and aunt lived. It seemed nice. And as he looked at the houses, he felt a distinct sense of relief.

Not a single one looked like a stereotype of the other. None of them looked like cookie cutter shaped houses, and none of the lawns were perfect.

Thank god. He had enough of that in Surrey. Now to find the Ravenswood Preserve. At least he knew his cousin was at school.

"Alright Hedwig can I trust you to find the place?"

A sharp click of her beak, and she flew off in the direction of the woods. He followed her without question, trusting her completely. Hedwig had never failed to deliver a letter so he knew he could trust her to lead him.

Hedwig lead him to a quaint house near a manor. He knocked first, as his ingrained politeness made it impossible for him to do anything else.

An old woman answered.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Hadrian. We spoke on the phone?"

"So you're the lad who found something that connects your family to ours. I thought you would be older."

Hadrian grimaced.

"I thought I would be taller. So I guess we're even."

The woman laughed, and let him in. Once he settled in, he explained everything and why he was there. She listened politely, and asked to see his proof.

Hadrian pulled out the evidence the goblins found for him, or at least a copy anyway. Once she finished reviewing the evidence, she looked at him differently. As if she believed him.

Hedwig hooted softly, and rested on his shoulder again.

"Lovely bird. What's her name?"

"Hedwig. It's supposed to be Germanic for 'female warrior'. She's my best friend and my only family until now."

Hedwig bit his ear affectionately. It was clear he loved his owl. And his owl loved him the same way, almost like he was her nestling and not her owner.

A sudden growl made him turn. Standing in the door was the same wolf he had seen in the vision...Stormbringer.

"Is that wolf friendly?" he asked cautiously.

"That's Storm, my granddaughter's pack mate."

"She's gorgeous."

Hadrian held out his hand cautiously for Storm to sniff it. The wolf took the hint and took in his scent, before relaxing. Hadrian made sure she saw his hands before he scratched the wolf's ears gently. The tail soon began to wag enthusiastically.

It seemed Storm liked him a lot, since she gave him a light lick on the cheek. Hadrian grinned, and he noticed the grandmother smiling at him.

"You seem to have a way with animals."

"I like animals better than people most days. They at least don't judge you or expect too much."

Storm's ears perked up and she raced to the main gate. Adriane was home.

It took all of ten minutes for Adriane to find out that not only did she have a cousin, but that he was staying with them. The fact that he was nice to animals and Storm liked him was the biggest deciding factor in his benefit.

Starting Monday he would be joining her at the school.

He had a lot of catching up to do. Meanwhile he noticed the odd interaction with Storm and his cousin, and it didn't take long to figure out what was going on.

"Hey Adriane...can you hear Storm's voice?"

She stiffened.

"How...do you know that?"

"They way you two act. It's like she speaks to you and you understand her. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes...I can hear Storm. And she can hear me. She's my pack mate after all."

Hadrian grinned, and held out his arm. Hedwig flew to it, and hooted softly. She turned to Adriane and gave her the once over before flying to her shoulder.

"Oh good. Hedwig likes you. That usually means you're a really good person."

"Hedwig?"

Said owl hooted and went back to Hadrian.

"This is Hedwig. She's like my family...and my best friend."

"I know exactly what you mean. Storm is both my family and my friend."

Storm barked in agreement.

Hadrian looked outside and noticed something odd. Was that...a horse with wings? What was the term for those again? Pegasus?

"Did a pegasus just fly by?"

Adriane looked and bit back a growl.

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

Storm went with her and left them alone. He heard a clatter and looked down. His wand had fallen out of his holster. That could be bad.

He bent down to pick it up...and a pulse of magic went through and out of him without warning! The wood in his hand pulsed, and began to glow. It was like an arrow pointing somewhere.

Hedwig suddenly became concerned and hooted anxiously. Clearly she wanted him to follow the glow.

_I hope Adriane doesn't get too mad at me for not staying put._

That was his only concern. So he followed the glow, and saw several odd creatures. Some reminded him of a platypus, and he saw a few more pegasi flying around. Clearly they were unconcerned if he saw them, which was unusual.

That's when Hedwig stopped, and landed near a rock which pointed to the sky. Nearby was a glittering pond full of glowing rocks.

He normally would have felt a sense of unease...but Hedwig had never steered him into danger before. He knew he could always trust her no matter what.

The wand stopped glowing...and jerked out of his hand without warning. He watched in shock as it fell into the pond, right in the center.

He went to the pond to retrieve it...and found a rock which seemed to call to him. He picked it up, and it began to take a rough shape.

A pair of wings. One side was red and amber, the other emerald green and silver. Or at least it looked like wings to him. Underneath where the stone had been was his wand. He picked it up and put it back.

_Well that was interesting._

"I'll say. Hopefully it won't turn around to bite me later. Hey wait..."

Hadrian turned to see Storm and Adriane. She looked annoyed.

"I thought I told you to stay put!"

He winced.

_Be nice Adriane. How could you have known your new cousin was a mage like yourself?_

"Wizard, actually. And my wand normally doesn't do things like that," Hadrian said absently.

She stared at him in shock.

"You...heard that."

"Should I not have? Who said that anyway?"

_I did._

"You...can hear Storm. How is that possible?"

"Wait. That was your wolf friend?"

"Why are you not freaking out right now?"

"I can talk to snakes. Wolves aren't nearly as scary when you've faced a eighty foot snake which can kill you with a glance."

_Sounds like a basilisk to me. But I thought those were extinct._

"It was a basilisk, and no they aren't completely extinct."

Adriane rubbed her temples.

"I think we need to have a long talk. Preferably after we've had something to eat."

_Didn't your grandmother mention take out for tonight? Something about pizza...?_

"Thanks for reminding me. Follow us, otherwise you might get lost."

"Gotcha."

Once they ate dinner (Hadrian kept sneaking pepperoni to Storm, who chuckled but accepted the treat) Adriane looked at her new cousin.

"Alright, start talking."

"First off, I really am a wizard. Magic exists, and there is an entire society dedicated to keeping it secret."

"I already know magic exists. It's what brought Storm and me together."

_I was unaware that magic was this common though. A whole community of magic users?_

"Yeah...probably not a good idea to introduce yourself though. For some reason the magical world is a bit more prejudice towards anything they can't explain compared to the normal one. Take werewolves for example. There are at least fifteen laws against them which make it almost impossible for them to get a job, even though the only time they are really a threat is during the full moon."

"That's horrible!"

"It gets worse. If you're lucky enough to qualify for a magic school, and then find out you don't have enough to cast simple spells, they drop you without thinking twice. They call people born to magical families but with little to no magic themselves 'squibs' and they are barely tolerated."

_So just because someone from a family of magic users can't use magic they throw them out? That is completely barbaric._

"They don't even know about the advances in technology or medicine because they isolate themselves and pretend they're better just because they can use magic. It's partly the reason why I left Britain to try and find my cousins."

"With a place like that I can understand."

_Adriane, we still need to find the one who was watching us. It could be a Fairimental._

"Or it could have been someone looking for a family..." said Hadrian sheepishly.

Adriane looked at his suspiciously.

"Hadrian, is there something you're not telling us?"

"I...was the one you sensed. I think. I was trying to find out who my family was, and part of that included a vision spell. Sorry."

Adriane's glare softened a bit.

"So what all can you do?"

Suddenly she had a bad premonition as her new cousin took his stick and with a swish and flick said clearly "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Adriane squawked with surprise as she felt her chair lift up and hover. Hadrian had a huge impish grin on his face and Storm (the traitor!) was on her back rolling around laughing.

"_PUT ME DOWN NOW!"_

Hadrian gently lowered her to the ground, and Adriane glared at Storm.

_'Traitor.'_

Storm howled with laughter in her mind anyway.

"And to think, we learn that one in our first year."

Adriane grinned, and Hadrian relaxed. Clearly he hadn't angered his cousin too much with his trick.

* * *

The next morning Adriane showed him the creatures on the preserve, from the normal to the magical. Hadrian listened with rapt attention, and he noticed how his cousin relaxed around the animals.

Since it was a Saturday, she took him around the town and showed him the sights. She scowled when she showed him the Town Hall, and when he asked she growled. But not at him.

"One of the Council members wants to close the preserve down and turn it into a country club."

Hadrian stared at her.

"Who in their right mind wants a country club more than a nature preserve? Country clubs are so boring and only attract old people with nothing better to do!"

"Mrs. Windor. She's dead set on closing Ravenswood and kicking us out."

_Maybe there's something I can do to stop her. I have nothing better to do with the money my parents left me..._

Adriane grinned as she showed him the vet. A girl with short curly hair was helping with the animals. She looked up when she heard Hedwig.

"That's a beautiful owl. New addition?"

"Not quite. Emily, meet my recently discovered cousin Hadrian. That is his owl."

"Hello..." Hadrian was a bit shy around girls.

"What's her name?"

"Hedwig. It's supposed to be Germanic for 'female warrior'."

Hedwig hooted and flew to Emily.

"She really likes you."

"Hadrian just got his own jewel. And he already knows about magic."

Emily's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she was excited.

Emily pulled out her own stone, and Adriane brought out hers. Emily's shown like a rainbow while Adriane's looked like a wolf's paw. Since they brought out their jewels, he took out the one he found in the pond. It seemed to be a bit more defined now, and looked more like a pair of wings.

"What are you going to call it?"

"How about the Sora jewel?"

They looked at him.

"Sora?"

"Because when I think wings, I think of flying around in the sky. And Sora in Japanese means sky. My favorite past time actually."

Adriane looked at him oddly.

"You...can fly."

"You know the old tales about witches flying on brooms? Totally true."

Adriane snorted.

"This I have to see."

Hadrian got the glint in his eyes, the same one he had when he levitated Adriane the night before. Somehow the girl _knew _it meant trouble.

"Tell you what. When we get back to the preserve I'll bring out my broom and show you how to fly. How does that sound?"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Maybe I can show you how to play Quidditch."

"What's that?" asked Emily.

"The weirdest, most bizarre game ever invented. And something I am quite good at. It's played on brooms and with three different types of balls."

Adriane grinned.

"Let's meet back up at my house."

Hadrian and Hedwig went to the nearest magical shopping center...which happened to be in the Mall. He bought a Quidditch set and three brooms. This would prove fun. The shop was called _Magical Mayhem_...and it was right next to Hot Topic, something which made him laugh.

* * *

When he got back to the house, he found Adriane and Emily waiting. He went to his new room and brought out his faithful Nimbus 2000.

He put the other two brooms on the ground.

"Hold your dominate hand over the brooms and say 'Up!'."

"UP!"

Adriane's went straight to her hand. Emily's jumped a bit, and she repeated it firmly. It flew to her hand. He grinned as he showed them how to sit on the brooms properly.

The next thing he showed them was how to kick off without shooting like a rocket. Within an hour Adriane and Emily were enjoying the sky freely, and loving every minute of it.

Then he let loose the Snitch, and found himself racing the girls to catch it. Adriane was a bit miffed Hadrian beat her to it.

"I've been doing this for a lot longer, so don't feel too bad."

All in all, Saturday was a complete success.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday arrived quickly, and aside from finding out Adriane had a mischievous streak like he did (she had Storm wake him up in revenge over the trick he pulled) it went by quietly. Just how he liked it.

He spent most of the day learning how to use the jewel, and trying to find out what his magic type was. Adriane was a fighter, Emily was a healer.

After the fifth time Hadrian blocked her golden whip with his new jewel, they figured he must be a defender. When he somehow aimed a silvery green light of magic at his cousin, they realized he wasn't a defender, but rather a protector, who must be able to defend and attack.

On the plus side, the jewel now looked more like a pair of wings than ever. Almost like it was tuned to him and him alone.

Monday. The day he was actually dreading. At least this time around there was no Dudley, and no stigma of being the boy-who-lived against him.

Still Adriane at least understood his worry. Which is why he managed to get all the same classes as her and Emily. Between the two they managed to help him survive until lunch.

Which is when Kara Davis arrived. Someone who Adriane simply called 'Barbie'. Within minutes of meeting her, he couldn't help but see a resemblance to Malfoy.

She was shallow, and completely obsessed with being popular. Unless the girl got a _major _ reality check, Hadrian wanted nothing to do with her. Clearly his cousin had the same idea, if the scowl was anything to go by.

Since this was his first time in a school where he was accepted, Hadrian let his true self shine.

Back when he first started he was eclipsed by Dudley and his desire to stay hidden to protect himself from his _Uncle's_ wrath.

In Hogwarts he hid behind the facade of the boy-who-lived, the Gryffindor golden boy everyone immediately assumed he would be. He lost his first chance when he declined to go into Slytherin, which would have suited him better.

But here...here he could be himself. Adriane and Emily had no idea about his past, or the legend behind the name of Harry Potter. They didn't expect or ask things of him that he could never accomplish.

So while he was a it afraid of being himself for once, he was also excited. The only people he was even comfortable around were Adriane and Emily, even then he couldn't trust them with the truth.

Still...he liked it here. Not once did he think of what he left behind, or how his friends would react if they knew he intended to stay in Stonehill and take home-school lessons for his magic.

After they came home, Hadrian brought out his books for his cousin to read. A few he recently bought once he got to the mall. Several he knew she would like, such as _Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them, Monster book of Monsters, _and _The Wizard's Guide to Fairy Hotspots._

He got a few for Emily too, once he found out she was a healer. He bought two copies of _Healer's Helpmate_, which gave beginning Healer spells for new wizards.

They loved them. Particularly since even Stormbringer hadn't heard of a few species, and was amazed that others still existed.

(Namely Centaurs, Goblins, Dragons, Chimeras, Sphinxes, and Mermaids.)

Adriane was highly amused that wizards let goblins run their banks.

So life settled down for him. Between school, helping out at the preserve and keeping the council off their backs with some well hidden donations, things were fairly quiet.

Around August however, things stirred. First the 'elf' named Ozzie showed up, though for some odd reason he was a ferret. Then the reports of a bear attacking people started worrying about the preserve.

Then the owls showed up. Hadrian was not in the mood for yet another year full of near death experiences. So he had Hedwig drive them away.

Finally he grew fed up with it all and sent an irate letter to Dumbledore.

"_Dear Headmaster,_

_I have no intention of coming back for ANOTHER one of your schemes to kill me. And don't deny it, because every bloody year I come to YOUR school, I find myself in yet another situation that could get me killed._

_Besides, I happen to like my new home and see no reason to travel across the ocean just for you to stick me with a family I'm not even related to by blood and who hate me with a passion._

_Sincerely, Harry Potter._

_P.S. You can all bugger off for all I care. I am through with your prejudiced world."_

Hadrian honestly knew he would miss the howl of anger the old goat let loose once he would read that.

Besides, the twins had sent him a clipping right before the Hogwarts owl showed up.

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN! DEMENTORS TO BE POSTED AT HOGWARTS!**

He read on to read the crimes which they claimed he committed, and knew that if he had returned he would have found himself confronting the man and fighting off the soul sucking creatures.

So yeah, he wasn't that enthusiastic about going back.

* * *

It turned out the real culprit behind the problems was a creature called a Manticore. The big purple bear everyone was freaking out over was really a fairy creature who could heal named Phel.

The only issue Hadrian had was this. Kara Davis, the living Barbie doll, had learned about magic. And she somehow supercharged their jewels.

On the plus side, Hadrian could now hear Hedwig's voice. Unfortunately she wasn't his bonded animal. She was his familiar, which according to his teachers meant she had the strongest bond a wizard could make with an animal.

But he wanted something like his cousin had. The relationship she had with Storm.

He had no idea his chance would come soon enough.

* * *

It was a rainy Sunday, and he was helping Emily and her mother out at the Pet Palace. He hated rainy days, mainly because all the scars he accumulated while living with the Dursleys always seemed to ache.

Emily's mother tossed him a bag of food. He caught it easily enough, but clearly she had seen him wince. How did he know? Because she sent her daughter outside to check on the flying animals and told him in a firm voice to sit down on the table.

Not good.

"Hady, this has concerned me for some time now..."

He hid a flinch. Had she seen his scars?

"Have you been abused?"

Damn. She had seen them.

"Why do you ask?" he asked cautiously.

"The little things add up you know. The way you flinch at sudden contact, how you tend to shy away from the spotlight, and I've seen you eat. You take smaller portions than anyone else. And then there is the fact that no matter how warm it gets you never wear sleeveless shirts or shorts."

"It's my burden to bear."

She gave him a look, and without warning pulled down his shirt in the back. Her frown deepened considerably, as she took in the condition his back was in.

It was riddled with deep scars. Long strips of his back were pitted, like he had been cut deeply and it never healed. At least four ribs showed, though it looked like he was gaining weight.

Neither of them knew Emily saw his back. She knew there was something about him that was off, but she never expected this. At least she could take solace in the fact that it wasn't from being in the care of Adriane's grandmother.

The scars were too old for that.

Emily's mother had Hadrian show her all the scars, minus the one on his forehead. Emily at least missed the ones on his torso, which were by far worse than the back ones.

"Hadrian, how long were you abused?"

"Ever since I was stuck with someone everyone called my Aunt. She hated my mother and father for something they couldn't control, and it translated to me until I was eleven. After that they mostly left me alone."

"How long were you with your aunt?"

"Since my parents were killed when I was a year and a half. I lived in a cupboard for ten years until someone finally took me away to a boarding school."

Emily's mother put him on a strict diet, to build up his muscles and gain weight. Since Hadrian refused to go to a hospital, she did all the check ups in her clinic. She at least accepted his excuse for avoiding the place when he said he spent too much time in the hospital each year as it was.

At least she let him hold one of the animals to calm him down.

* * *

A week later, another Fairimental arrived with two ominous warnings.

One was for Kara only, to protect her from the Sorceress who sought her new jewel. The other was for Adriane and Emily.

_Protect the Protector, for there are more forces who wish to harm him than you realize. _

_He is a Savior and is more loyal than you know._

_To lose him is to lose everything you hope to accomplish, for he is the way to bring the magic together._

The one thing that bothered Adriane was that this time the message came from a Fairimental of lightning, which was even rarer than the others. It only arrived to give warnings with dire consequences if they weren't heeded.

So while Hadrian was busy with the animals, and with the goblins arranging his after school classes for magic, the girls were trying to find out why someone would be after him.

They finally broke down and asked the goblins in Gringotts American branch why someone wanted to hurt their favorite wizard.

The fact that it happened to be Griphook was just a coincidence...right?

Griphook looked at the three mages Avalon chose. Adriane, the warrior and Hadrian's favorite cousin. Emily, the healer who knew about his abuse. And Kara, the blazing star and the one who could bring him out of his shell. Three girls, the best chance Hadrian Potter had at becoming normal and having a life which was denied him for so long.

"To begin with, what do you know of Hadrian Potter?" asked Griphook.

"He's my cousin from England, likes animals as much as I do, and hates the spotlight," said Adriane.

"He's been abused by his aunt and uncle until he was eleven and went to a boarding school. But he opens himself up to all the animals in the Preserve, and they adore him," said Emily.

"He has better taste in clothes than me, and doesn't rub it in. He's really quiet and shy," said Kara.

"He's the fourth mage, the protector who will keep the other three from harm," said Ozzie.

"You are correct of course. Hadrian Potter is a low level Empath who hates being in the spotlight. He is well known in England for his magic, though that is a double edged sword which has come to harm him more than not."

Four faces looked at him in question.

"To start with, Hadrian Potter is called the boy-who-lived, because he survived the resident Dark Lord Voldemort when he was a year and a half. On Halloween night, Voldemort came and killed his parents, and attempted to kill him. The curse he favored, known to the magical community as the Avada Kedevra curse that kills instantly, backfired and hit him instead. Hadrian lived with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead."

Emily gasped. Adriane scowled as she wondered what sort of monster went after a child that young. Kara was just surprised someone even considered someone like Hadrian a threat, because he was the nicest boy she knew.

"Dumbledore, the leader of the Light side and the headmaster of the school Hadrian attended until recently, left him at the house of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. For ten years the magical community hailed him as a savior, waiting until the day he would return. But what happened when he finally did show up was not what we were hoping for."

"Wait...the leader of the 'good side' left him with his aunt? Didn't he know they hated magic?" said Emily shocked.

"As far as I know, several families would have loved to adopt him. But everyone trusted Dumbledore to know what he was doing. So they never sought the boy-who-lived out. Hadrian returned to the wizarding world with ill fitting clothes, broken glasses, and if I remember correctly several bruises. He was extremely polite and timid, but he has learned to hide the fact under a mask as the Gryffindor Golden Boy for the past two years. This is the first time I've ever seen the boy without it."

"So basically he's been hiding from everyone until now," said Adriane, her scowl even deeper.

"Precisely. If he had not found out about you and your family, he would still be in England, trying to survive yet another near death experience at the school."

"Another?" asked Kara.

Griphook handed them the _Potter Watch_ columns for the past two years. Adriane did not like what she read. From illegal dragons, jinxed brooms and three headed dogs to possessed professors in the first year, and in the second year he faced suspicion and possibly insanity when he learned speaking to snakes was considered bad.

"As you can see, Hogwarts has not been kind to him. Though that may be more of Dumbledore's fault than anything."

"What do you mean?" asked Adriane.

"First year, he withdrew something from the Flamel Vault to safeguard in his school. The item was almost stolen the same day. Then we find out that Voldemort possessed the new Defense teacher in an attempt to steal a rare magical artifact called the Philosopher's Stone and Hadrian was the one who stopped him. He was in the hospital wing for weeks because of the confrontation."

"And second year?"

"Second year he ensured your cousin would face the monster hidden in the chamber of secrets, which later turned out to be a basilisk. The only reason he survived was because of Fawkes, the phoenix who serves the castle as it's guardian, happened to find him in time to help him kill the creature. Hadrian was poisoned by the snake, but Fawkes used his tears to heal him."

"What would have happened if he had gone this year?" asked Kara.

"From what we can tell the escaped convict Sirius Black, who is also his godfather, could have been tricked into going to the school. Sirius Black was falsely accused of betraying the Potters to Voldemort, but our records show that it was Pettigrew, not Black who did the deed. Peter Pettigrew was chosen at the last minute so Voldemort would go after Black first and Pettigrew last. However Peter was a Death Eater, which is what Voldemort's minions called themselves. So he gave up his own friends in exchange for his own life."

All four of them were horrified.

"Needless to say, it is a good thing Hadrian found you Miss Adriane. Had he not, things could go very wrong for both sides."

"No way is my cousin going back."

"Which reminds me. The three of you have vaults with us waiting to be used."

That got their attention. Kara, who was always fashion conscious, had at least three vaults with the Titania account. Emily had two accounts under an Irish name they couldn't pronounce. Adriane already knew about her account, since Hadrian had admitted his father was from a long line of magic users. She only had access to the trust vault now, but since Hadrian had put her back into the family tree, she was allowed access to at least two others.

Hadrian had several vaults with both parents, but he was unable to access them until he came of age in the magical community, so he locked them down until further notice.

* * *

Hadrian was a bit nervous when his cousin and the others returned from the bank.

"Hady, we spoke to Griphook. We know."

He gulped. He really, really hoped they didn't know about why he really left the magical community.

"Relax cousin, we aren't letting them have you back," said Adriane.

_Great...they know about why I left._

Suddenly the air started acting oddly. It swirled around them, and began to form a figure...

"It's an Air Fairimental!"

What struck Hadrian at that moment was not the Fairimental itself, but the first words it spoke while looking at him and him alone.

_When the Protector of Avalon becomes the protected, his bonded will appear to set him free._

_The heritage hidden for generations through the dame's line shall reveal his destiny._

_Magic of mortal and Fae combine as one to protect what you hold most dear._

It vanished without warning, leaving more confusion than anything else.

Kara was the first to speak.

"And on that happy note, I have a question for ya Hady."

He looked at her askance. Like his cousin, he just barely tolerated her flighty nature. Hadrian would have sworn on his magic Kara was part fairy. Possibly an annoying pixie with his luck.

"Shoot."

"When _is _ your birthday? You never told us!"

_Oh hell no. The last thing I want is for Queen of the Barbies to throw me a party!_

"I am not telling you. Besides, I usually spend my birthdays counting down the minutes until midnight the night before."

That startled Adriane. If Hady wasn't giving his birthday willingly, she would go through Gran...or she could ask Griphook later.

It turned out her Gran knew when it was. Hadrian had accidentally given her a scroll with his full name and birthday.

"Gotcha. You are not escaping this one, cousin."

_Should I be concerned that you are seriously asking the blazing star for help planning a party?_

"I know. It's a sign of the apocalypse. Best prepare Ozzie for doom of a magical nature."

_Agreed._

Storm walked away from Adriane planning her cousin's doom. She wondered if she should warn the boy, but realized this would be funnier if he didn't know what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hadrian woke up on his birthday, he had no idea he was doomed.

Adriane and Kara were conspiring together, and while Emily would normally not worry, it was the subject of the conspiracy she was worrying about.

Adriane hated parties. Especially ones thrown by Kara, because the people who always mocked her for being different were _always_ there. So the fact that she was asking Kara's help to plan one had her looking outside for the four horsemen of the apocalypse to come running out.

Most of the animals were doing the same, only they were expecting the Dark Sorceress to suddenly become a good mage.

* * *

Hadrian got dressed in his favorite outfit, which he recently bought.

It was a pair dark leather pants with silver chains, and several pockets along the right leg. His shirt was a long sleeved v-neck with midnight blue color, red trim and the Gryffindor mascot on the back in gold and red. His belt was a sea green and silver snake, with the buckle being the snake's tail inside the mouth. His shoes were a pair of stylish leather boots Adriane helped him pick out, and they were made for running.

His new silver wire glasses were next, after Emily's mother blackmailed him into going to the eye doctor. On his ears were a pair of small hoops, one was silver with an emerald, the other was gold with a ruby. He had gotten them a week after coming to Stonehill.

Storm saw him come out of his room, and just had to comment.

_You know for someone who hates being the center of attention, you sure like to stand out._

"Very funny Storm. Where's Adriane? I half expected her to be here."

Storm gained a rather disturbing look in her eyes, one which he recognized immediately. The twins always had it on them when they planned a prank. Not good.

_She's around. By the way, the girls are going to throw you a small party later so be prepared!_

With that she rushed off to find her pack mate.

"Wait...did she just say...OH HELL NO!"

Hadrian hated parties more than Adriane. At least it would be small.

(Not with Adriane _AND _Kara planning it!)

Hadrian decided to go walking along the trails, maybe see how Hedwig was doing. Or go by Mirror Lake, which he hadn't done in a while.

He was free running along the Hidden Falls trail when he saw them. They resembled the D-flies which came to Kara, but they were different somehow. For starters they were larger and looked more like weird bats than dragons. And they seemed to have a bit more magic.

They spotted him around the time he saw them. Without warning they began to swarm around him chirping. He grinned, and held out his arms for them to land. They took the hint, and he got his best look at them.

They were at least two colors. Red and gold, silver and green, brown and yellow, gray and blue, gold and silver.

"Do you little guys have names? Or would you like to give you some?"

They chirped, pleased he asked.

"No names huh? Well in that case..."

He pointed to each individually, and said a name. To the red and gold, he called it Gryff, silver and green he called Rin, brown and yellow Puff, blue and gray Claw, and the last one he named Star.

They seemed to like their new names, and chittered happily. Much to his delight, they flew alongside him as he ran around the preserve before heading back to the Manor.

He was promptly attacked by the D-flies, who seemed to recognize the kinship with his new friends.

He grinned...but that fell when he realized what he had walked into. It was a disaster area...the manor was filled with ribbons and colors of varying shades. Clearly Hot Topic was clashing with the Gap, because that was what it looked like. His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Did I just walk into the Twilight Zone?" he asked carefully.

Emily spotted the new additions, and squeaked in surprise. Her distraction alerted the two opposing forces to his presence, while Lyra and Storm were on the floor laughing.

Adriane was bright pink, and it clashed with her orange hair and wolf stone in it's turquoise setting.

_Kara_ on the other hand was pitch black in designer clothes that were normally in brighter colors. Her look definitely didn't suit the Queen of the barbies at all. Her hair was an eye screaming purple and puke green.

Clearly the two had been emotional enough to let loose accidental magic...in this case color charms. He couldn't help the incredulous laughter that spilled out. This was too much! At least Emily and the animals escaped the magic.

The new creatures chittered in amusement, making a small loop around him.

Ozzie finally recognized them for what they were.

"Spinnels! The dragonflies rarer cousins!"

Hadrian finally stopped laughing long enough to say, "I had a feeling they were related to the D-flies."

He took another look at his cousin and Kara and broke down laughing again! Adriane growled at him.

"A little help here? Barbie turned me pink!"

"You turned me Goth! We're even!" Kara shot back.

Emily had broken down into giggles while Hadrian laughed.

"Hang on..." Hadrian drew his wand, and said 'Finite Incantium.'

The colors vanished with a pop, and Kara turned back to her usual bright self. Adriane looked relieved to not be wearing pink. Storm and Lyra slowly lost their giggles of laughter, though they were still snickering.

"Not one word cousin. Not one word."

Hadrian grinned.

"Hey Hadrian, my mom wants to see you...right now," said Emily, as she distracted him long enough for the two get get back to what they were doing before their magic went haywire again.

* * *

Hadrian spent a good three hours at the mall, being dragged everywhere by Emily. He did some major damage by buying some new tunes to listen too. He even stopped at the sporting good store to get something...a suspicious box wrapped in black.

"Who's that for?"

"Adriane. I thought about how she likes to do acrobatic tricks on her broom and I thought about getting her something she could let loose on."

"What is it?"

"A snowboard. We'll have to stop at Mayhem to get it spelled for her."

Emily grinned. She always liked how Hadrian thought of others before himself. But that was also a bad thing, because she and Kara had to kidnap him just to get him a new wardrobe.

Lyra had not been particularly happy about how that ended, because Hadrian conspired with Kara's brother Kyle to put frogs in her bed. Kyle had thought it hilarious, but Kara hadn't.

Then again she really shouldn't have pushed him to get that box of fairy eggs for her. Oh well.

(Adriane on the other hand, once she heard of the trick had nearly died howling. She loved it.)

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the manor...

Kara and Adriane had finally agreed on what colors to put up, and the decorations were going up more smoothly. Quiffles ran around, pulling up streamers while brimbees set up the surprise which would open on Hadrian. It would break and drop a load of streamers in red and gold, with silver sparkles. The Pegasi agreed to keep an eye out for the guest of honor, while Storm patrolled with Lyra.

Ariel and Hedwig were keeping an eye on the portal while the jeeran brought out the food for Kara and Adriane to arrange.

A new owl arrived, and tapped on the window. Adriane went to open it, and found a large package with the address and the oddest names she had ever heard of.

**From: Gred and Forge, Terror Twins To: the Great Prongslet~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY HADY!**

She would ask Hady when he got back. Looking at the time she called Emily.

Hadrian and Emily walked into the library...and were promptly covered. Mouth agape, he couldn't believe the change. The library was covered in gold, silver and red streamers, which glimmered in the light. A large banner had been hung, with Ariel and Hedwig on either end. They hooted in unison.

_**Happy 14th Birthday Hadrian!**_

He grinned. Then looked at Storm in mild confusion.

"Hey Storm, I though you said this was going to be a _small_ party."

_Kara was involved. What did you expect._

"Oh dear. Adriane and Kara worked together to plan a party. When does the apocalypse happen?" he quipped.

The party was a big hit, despite Hadrian's reluctance to have one. Adriane showed him the package which arrived, and his grin nearly split his face in half.

He opened the box to reveal a large amount of pranks which should never have fit the box! From fireworks to Zonko products, the twins had him covered.

"Trust the twins to remember my birthday!" he smirked.

"Twins?" asked Emily.

"Fred and George Weasley, or as they like to say, Gred and Forge. Prank masters of Hogwarts, and the only people I really miss in England."

"What are those?" asked Kara with suspicion.

"Pranks."

She narrowed her eyes, and glared at him.

"You better not have Kyle put frogs in my bed again!"

He grinned at her, and soon the party wrapped up in style, with everyone dancing to the new beats he bought. Between the Wizard music to the beats of Be*Tween, they raved until eleven at night. Since there was room at the manor, they had a major sleepover.

Hadrian looked at the moon, grinning. This was the best birthday he had ever had. A series of owls flew past the moon, then did a loop and headed straight for him.

One was from Hermione, one from Hagrid, and one was from someone he never knew until he got a letter a few months ago named Lupin.

Hermione had sent him a broom care kit, Hagrid sent him a new moleskin wallet guaranteed to prevent thieves, and Lupin sent him a pair of wolf plushies. One was for him, and was an tawny color with amber eyes. The other looked a lot like Storm and was for Adriane.

A new bird flapped down, and Hedwig opened a sleepy eye. It was enormous, with reds, blues, greens and bright yellow. On the right leg was a letter, the other held a long thin package in its claws.

Hadrian read the letter first.

"_Dear Hady. _

_You may not know me, but I am your godfather, Sirius. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but I had little choice. Had I known what Dumbledore would have done when he left you at your aunts, I would never have gone after Peter._

_I can't make up for all the years you've lost, but I hope this at least makes up for a few of them. Consider this a few years worth of missed birthdays and Christmas presents. If you want to contact me, send the letter to Snuffles, because the Ministry is tracking any owls with my name on them._

_Love Sirius Black, aka Padfoot."_

Hadrian opened the other gift, and held back a gasp. It was a Firebolt, the fastest broom available. He had been considering buying one himself, but it always came down to the fact that it was too expensive.

So Hadrian took out a pen and paper, and began to write.

"Dear Padfoot,

I don't blame you for not knowing. If anything I blame Dumbledore. If you are really..._Sirius_...about getting to know me, then why don't you actually come see me?

(And yes, I did make a pun about your name.)

I live in Ravenswood Nature Preserve with my cousin and aunt on my dad's side. My cousin is named Adriane Charday, and my aunt insists I call her Gran instead. Why don't you ditch England and come to America? A minor Confundus charm and you'd be on a boat heading here in no time.

Maybe you could bring Lupin with you, since he began writing to me months ago I have been curious to meet him. Adriane is actually quite eager to meet a fan of wolves, since she has a familiar named Stormbringer who is a large wolf.

Come to Stonehill, Pennsylvania and find me!

From Hadrian."

"Hedwig, could you deliver this to a Sirius Black?"

Hedwig hooted, and flew off into the night.

The five new arrivals promptly arranged themselves around Hadrian while he fell asleep. He woke up unable to move, surrounded by quiffles, spinnels, brimbees and one very amused magical snow owl.

He heard a click, and blinked. There in the door way was Kara and Adriane, with..._was that a camera?_

It took a full five minutes for the animals to finally sort themselves out enough to get up and out, and Hadrian was absolutely amused.

Emily giggled, as she saw the new arrivals cling to Hady and a clear intention of not letting go anytime soon. He grinned, and decided the first order of business was getting something to eat. Between him and the five hungry mouths, the food was vanishing as fast as he could put it on his plate!

"So what are their names?" asked Emily.

He pointed to each one.

"Gryff (the red and gold puffed up), Rin (green and silver chirped), Claw (the gray and blue shot a burst of flame), Puff (the brown and yellow one did a loop de loop) and Star (the gold and silver one hovered next to him and stole his bacon)."

Adriane grinned.

All five spinnels took off, and began to romp with the D-flies.

"Try not to cause too much havoc!" Hadrian called without looking up. A series of chirps and toots greeted him.

"So what's on the agenda today, cuz?" asked Adriane. (She was sneaking bacon under the table for Storm.)

"Hmm...maybe we can see how well you handle what I got you yesterday?" he smirked.

She looked interested, as he brought out the box. Unwrapping it, she found a long snowboard with wolf paws where she would place her feet, and a beautiful wolf design on the bottom with her name on it.

"Special ordered, and it took a week to finally get here."

Hadrian was promptly tackled by his cousin, grinning the entire time.

* * *

A month after the party, Adriane and Hadrian fell into Aldenmor in an attempt to find and help Storm. Hadrian, for some odd reason, didn't fall into the same place as his cousin.

The lake waters were crystal clear, and had the same feel as Ravenswood. It was heavily wooded, but he could feel a sense of calm in the trees. He could see magical rocks all around the ground, and his head turned when he heard the popping sounds above.

Flying in a tight circle were the Spinsters, the five Spinnels which had attached themselves to him. Soon he was surrounded by them, and he grinned.

"Any chance you can take me to Adriane?"

Right before his eyes, the Spinsters began to loop and twirl until a portal was opened. Standing in front of it was Adriane and a boy he had never seen before. A Griffin flew into the cave mouth, and from what he could tell, it was of a Good alignment.

Hadrian stepped through the portal, and had his charm bracelet ready.

Adriane sensed someone behind her, and pivoted...only to fall on her behind with a squawk of indignation.

"Blast it all Hadrian!"

"What's that cuz?" asked Hadrian grinning. He noted the boy behind her was snickering at the sight.

"An egg apparently. Hady this is Zach, Zach, Hady."

"Yo," Hadrian gave a two fingered salute.

"Pleasure. Do us both a favor and don't use magic right now. There are gargoyles looking for us."

"I seriously doubt they'll sense mine. That your griffin?"

"His name is Wind Dancer."

Hadrian grinned.

"You should meet Hedwig."

Seeing the confused look on his face he explained, "She's my owl."

"Ah."

"Where exactly were you? I thought you fell through with me."

"I ended up in some wooded area next to a lake with magic stones on the shore. It had the same feel as Ravenswood."

"And how did you get here?"

"Spinster Express."

At his words, the five Spinnels swirled around him chittering happily.

"I thought I said no more magic!"

Hadrian gave him a blank look.

"Kara can't even control her D-flies. What in the name of Avalon makes you think I can control them?"

Suddenly the cave shook. Adriane and Zach took off on Windy, while Hadrian followed closely behind on his Firebolt. Clearly the other boy was impressed with the fact that not only did Hadrian fly extremely well, but he did it without the aid of a creature with wings.

Between Zach's elvish sword and Hadrian's spells, they managed to make it to the Fairy Glen. But they did not arrive unscathed. Wind Dancer had been hit with Black Fire, and was dying.

Adriane couldn't heal, and Hadrian had no clue where to start. Even with his magic pouring into the griffin, it was clear that Windy would not live.

While Zach went to grieve, Hadrian went to the Fairimentals and asked them about where he landed. What he learned next shocked him.

_You fell into the realm of the Lady of the Lake. Nimue is the only Fairimental that humans recognize from when Avalon and Earth were still in contact with each other._

"Wait...did you say _Lady of the Lake_? As in the one who gave King Arthur Excalibur? The Lady of the Lake was a Fairimental?"

_Nimue is still around. Though I do wonder why she had you fall into her realm instead of following the Warrior through the portal._

Before Hadrian left the area, he looked into the pond and saw...a sword. Similar to the one Zach carried, only the decorations were different.

Bending down, he went to take the sword and found himself looking at what he thought was a Fairimental of the water type.

'I am the Fairimental of water called Nimue. This sword is only for Arthur's descendant or the bearer of his soul. Are you such a person?'

Hadrian blinked. He still reached for the sword and as his hand closed around the hilt, he felt a surge of his magic.

'Interesting. You are both his descendant and heir to his soul. Perhaps you can wield the full power of this sword which even _he_ could not bring out.'

Hadrian blinked in confusion, and looked in his hands.

The sword gleamed with an inner light, and seemed to be more than just a sword. Soon the Fairimentals sent him and Adriane to find the Mistwolves to give them something.


	4. Chapter 4

Adriane lead them through the mountains to find her bonded. Hadrian followed cautiously, his new sword strapped loosely to his back, prepared to be used. His cousin didn't question why he now had a sword, but rather focused on finding Storm.

Suddenly she turned, sensing something nearby.

The rock she had picked up was rolling behind them.

"Isn't that the rock you found?"

"According to the Fairimentals it's a Drake egg. A red crystal Drake egg, which has been sleeping for thousands of years waiting to hatch."

"A...Drake? You mean to tell me you stumbled on a _dragon_ egg of all things?" Hadrian stared at her in open mouth disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that I've had bad experiences with baby dragons."

"You've met a baby dragon?"

"The Gamekeeper at the castle won a dragon egg in a card game and hatched it. He named it Norbert."

"What happened to it?"

"He had to give it up. He lived in a wooden house, and it grew too big to keep it secret. So me and a friend snuck the dragon up to a tower and Ron's brother sent some people to pick it up. It's currently in a preserve in Romania."

Adriane shook her head in disbelief. Her cousin was weird...but in a good way. Probably why they got along so well. Hadrian continued walking, eventually humming a tune that kept bugging him. Which is how Zach found them, running after the Drake egg.

Looked like the Fairimentals realized it was missing.

"What's that tune you're humming?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's something I heard off of a movie, and I can't get it out of my head."

"Which one?"

"Holes."

"Oh that one. I've seen it, and it wasn't all that bad."

"_If only, if only the woodpecker cried_

_The bark on the trees were as soft as the skies_

_The wolf down below, hungry and lonely_

_Cries to the moon, if only if only."_

"Not too bad cousin."

It wasn't long before they were surrounded by orcs. Hadrian had only one thing to say.

"Those guys look nothing like they did in _Lord of the Rings_."

They took shelter in the many caves in the area. Much to their horror, the egg suddenly began to hatch. But when they turned, there was nothing there.

Adriane and Hadrian went out to stand and fight, and Zach reluctantly joined them. Without warning the orcs turned and fled.

Standing behind Adriane was a large, red, DRAGON. Soon the fight for the drake became a fight for fleeing. Zach could only help two so Hadrian pushed his cousin with the drake. She had to find Stormbringer and give that black wolf the fairy map.

* * *

When Hadrian woke up, he realized he was in a large sack, and someone was chanting something about a stone. The wagon bumped and he felt the bruises on top of bruises. Bloody orcs.

Why did this thing think he was a magic rock? Sure he had the Sora crystal, but he was no rock! He winced, as a particularly nasty bump reminded him of his injuries.

He blacked out for a moment and when he came to, he could feel something was different.

It took him a moment to figure out what. Then it hit him.

He didn't feel the bruises anymore. Clearly his magic had healed him again, just like it did when he was stuck with the Dursley family.

When the wagon stopped, he braced himself, and sure enough the bag he was in was lifted up and roughly put down.

He could hear voices, something about magic that slept for thousands of years and a queen. A feeling of dread filled him, and he had a sense he was about to meet the one who hurt the creatures of Aldenmor.

He was unceremoniously dumped on the cold stone. An orange...thing glared at him furious! The only thing that crossed his mind was that Ron would love to meet this thing. His favorite color was orange.

"YOU! You stole Scorge's magic rock!"

"I am not a magic rock, nor would I have any idea what you are even referring to. Besides, if you were foolish enough to trust orcs when it comes to magic, then it's your own fault," Hadrian said flatly.

Scorge glared even worse at him. He glared right back. Snickers at the orange thing's expense quickly turned to cold laughter.

"Silence!" said the cold voice.

Hadrian finally got a look at the woman that Scorge called Queen. Then he took in his surroundings. He was in a cathedral sized room with embedded crystals which looked like it had been carved out of a mine.

"Where is my dragon?" she demanded.

"I haven't the foggiest. Go ask an orc," said Hadrian flippantly. After the ride here he wasn't in the mood to listen to this self proclaimed queen.

"Um...dragon?"

"That rock you were looking so hard for was a dragon egg. _Was_ an egg."

The woman looked at him with ice cold eyes, furious.

"WAS? It hatched?"

Hadrian found himself in the air, and realized he could care less. After two years of near death adventures in Hogwarts, something like finding himself in the air courtesy of an iron grip around him throat wasn't going to break his cool.

She pulled out his Sora stone, and said "Interesting...very interesting."

"Um...smaller stone, smaller reward?" asked Scorge hopefully.

Hadrian stared at him in disbelief. He seriously believed someone like this hag would pay him?

Two figures went behind Scorge, and suddenly he was saying he didn't need a reward. As soon as he was gone, the sorceress pulled back her hood.

Strikingly beautiful, she had alabaster skin like a porcelain doll, rich red lips and long white blond hair streaked with bolts of silver lightening. But her eyes...they were as cold as Voldemort's and just as creepy.

His first thought upon seeing the Dark Sorceress in person was..._Is she related to Malfoy?_

"So it was you I felt at the portal."

Hadrian just looked at her blankly.

"Come child I know you can speak."

"Why?"

"Why what boy?"

"Why hurt the animals? Surely there are easier ways to get the magic you want?"

She looked at him closely, and then broke the string holding him up.

"Easier, yes, but no where near as satisfying. I plan to make those blasted Fairimentals pay. And what better way than to rule the place they hold so dear?"

Hadrian shrugged.

"At least your excuse is better than that hypocritical snake obsessed idiot who kills without remorse."

The Sorceress stared at him before cackling.

"Where is my dragon? I have tracked it's magic and I know full well it hatched. Who did it imprint on?"

"Haven't a clue. Really I don't."

"What an honest boy. Pity your stone is only tuned to you. What is your bonded?"

"Hedwig."

"No...you haven't met your bonded yet have you. Which means...you must be the new Protector. A pity I cannot corrupt you."

She waved her hand, and two guards marched him off to the dungeons.

* * *

Adriane fretted over her cousin. Where was Hadrian? Where did the orcs take him? Storm pushed her nose against her hand. Once she brought the map to the mistwolves, Moonshadow reluctantly forgave her and Zach. Drake kept hovering over Adriane, and Storm was absolutely amused at the sight.

_I am sure Hady is alright. He is used to such situations if you remember._

"_I know Storm. But I can't help but worry about him. He's never had anyone care enough to worry about him before."_

_True. I am sure he will give us a sign as to where he is soon enough. Until then prepare to rescue and eventually rub it in._

"_Thanks Storm."_

_'Don't expect me to run to the rescue of some human.'_ snarled Moonshadow.

"_I don't expect you to. But I have to help my cousin. I'm the only family he has that he can trust."_

_'Oh? And what is this cousin's name?'_

_His name is Hadrian Potter._

Moonshadow stiffened.

"_What does my cousin's name have to do with anything?"_

_'This Hadrian...does he carry a wing shaped stone? And has no bonded?'_

Adriane looked at Moonshadow suspiciously. Why did he ask that?

"_Yeah, he had a wing shaped stone. As far as we can tell he has Hedwig as his bonded."_

_Hedwig is his familiar, not his bonded packmate._

"_What's the difference?"_

_A bonded has magic of their own, and can talk to the one they bond to. A familiar has limited magic, and can't talk. But Hadrian has come as close as he can to being bonded to his owl. At least he can understand her fairly well._

"_Oh."_

Moonshadow grumbled... then said _'Fine. We'll help rescue this Hadrian. But first you have to find out where he's being held.'_

Adriane was surprised. Why the sudden change of heart?

Sensing the surprise, he explained.

_'The spinnels have been spreading rumors about the new Protector. They gave his name and general description so we would recognize and assist him when needed.'_

"_What does being the Protector have to do with anything?"_

Moonshadow gave her a look.

_'You have no idea about anything, do you? The Protector is the strongest magic user in any world, and his magic comes directly from Avalon itself. He can never be corrupted, and only ever works for the good of magic. Should he ever be corrupted or go dark, he would instantly lose all his magic, and a new Protector would be born.'_

"You talking about your cousin? The one the Fairimentals chose to be Protector?" asked Zach.

"Why does everyone immediately change their tune when they find out he's the Protector?"

"Protectors are connected to Avalon direct, and can find it whenever they need to. With him on your side, saving it is easier. But separated..."

"Our magic takes a blow, doesn't it. That's why I've been feeling off without him. But when we were fighting the orcs, I felt like I could do anything."

"We need to find your cousin."

* * *

Hadrian found himself in a dungeon full of sick animals. His heart broke at the sight, and he went to the closest one. It was a pegasi and said with a voice almost gone "Corintha?"

He saw another pegasi, still. He shook his head sadly, and the pegasi cried.

"A human!"

"A magic user!"

Hadrian looked in his bag, which he had forgotten he still had around him. Inside was the food he was going to feed the animals at Ravenswood. He handed out the food silently, and noticed a cage of glass.

Inside was a beautiful silver mistwolf. He tried to break it with his magic, only to find the glass scratched badly instead of broken.

So he drew his new sword, and found his eyes drawn to it. Why was it glowing? And why were the animals looking at him like that?

A single word was passed between them in wonder.

_Protector._

He swung the sword in a downward arc, and the glass shattered to pieces. He knelt beside the wolf and felt the Black Fire try to grab hold of his magic...before recoiling.

He had to do something. These animals would die otherwise. An image of Emily came to mind, and he focused on that.

Slowly, but surely he felt his magic respond. His stone glowed an emerald green and ruby red. The feeling grew stronger as he hummed a tune that came to mind. It was by an old musical group Kansas, and the song had stuck.

"_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion,_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,_

_I was soaring ever higher,_

_But I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man,_

_I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason,_

_My charade is the event of the season,_

_And if I claim to be a wise man,_

_It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion,_

_Tossed about like I'm a ship on the ocean,_

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more_

_No!_

_Carry on, you will always remember,_

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor,_

_Now your life's no longer empty,_

_Surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Don't you cry...don't you cry no more."_

As he sang, his magic spread throughout the dungeons, and beyond. Where his magic touched, the Black Fire was contained and destroyed. Wounds healed, fur was regrown and any damage done was repaired.

It had another effect, because as soon as he finished healing, a series of loud pops was heard. Both the D-flies and Spinsters were there!

The D-flies opened a channel to Ravenswood, while the Spinsters opened one to Adriane and Zach.

"_Hadrian! Where are you?"_

He looked up surprised. She had actually worried about him?

"I'm in the Dark Sorceress's dungeon. According to her, she can't corrupt me...whatever that means."

A black wolf showed up in the Spinsters screen.

_'If she corrupted you, you would become useless to her. A corrupt Protector loses their magic the minute they turn dark.'_

Hadrian blinked.

_Well that was informative. At least I'll never have to worry about becoming like Voldemort then..._

"Anyway, I managed to heal the animals here who were hurt by the Black Fire. But we'll need someone who knows the place to escape. Those tunnels look exactly alike."

**I know how to get out.**

_**Lyra?**_

Lyra conveyed the directions to one of her sisters, and Hadrian saluted the girls at Ravenswood. Moonshadow had a parting word for him though.

_'Count on us to arrive soon so you can make a clean escape.'_

"Alright, see you guys soon."

The D-flies broke first, and popped back to Kara and the others. The Spinsters stayed with Hadrian, who followed the magical cats. He spotted Scorge, and since he wasn't completely heartless, he freed the strange creature.

"Make your own way out. Follow us if you wish, or take another route. It's your choice."

He held up his hand, and they paused. He walked out confidently and said "Is this the Hogwarts Express?"

Without warning the thirty animals charged, startling the guards. He destroyed the staffs which held the Black Fire, and it appeared they had made a clean escape.

"HADRIAN!"

He grinned, and followed his cousins voice. The Shadowlands were bleak and foreboding. It was nothing but bleak sandy land, and behind them were small volcanoes with doors coming out of the bases. Farther away were distant dunes, so he lead the animals in that direction.

Adriane was there. He cheered and ran to his cousin. His grin split his face, and the animals continued on past the mistwolf.

Adriane tackled him into a hug, and soon he got a lot of wolf kisses from Stormbringer.

"You found me!"

"Naturally. With all that magic you're letting off, it was hard not to find you."

"You know this is the first time someone has ever bothered to come save me. Usually that's my job!" he was grinning wider.

Their happy reunion was ruined with the Manticore's appearance.

The animals bolted and yelped when he appeared, and the manticore leered at them.

"We meet again. What magic do you have for me this time?" it sneered.

Hadrian hated that voice. It reminded him far too much of Malfoy when he was being an ass.

"Go away," he answered coldly.

"I was told to bring you back alive. But accidents happen."

Hadrian brought out his stone, and let loose a magic whip of golden amber fire. The manticore opened it's mouth and swallowed it, drawing in a breath. Hadrian was being pulled towards it!

"Adriane! Storm!" he cried out.

The two held onto him fast, and the animals lent him their strength to shield him.

Right as it looked like the manticore was about to spray Black Fire at them, something happened. Black flames licked at it, causing the foul beast to howl with pain. Standing on a dune was a magnificent ebony black unicorn with silver horn set in a star base.

It whinnied, and charged the manticore. Armored serpent guards showed up, and it looked hopeless. The Spinsters began spinning wildly around Hadrian, and his sword glowed like fire in the darkness.

He ran to the Manticore, and without even realizing it, he found himself on the unicorn's back, sword at hand. The spinnels were flying around him, boosting his magic.

The manticore sneered.

"Your magic is strong. But you cannot win."

Hadrian could feel his wizard magic and the spinnels fairy power combine and join seamlessly. He smirked coldly right at the manticore.

"Watch us."

Wolfsong filled the air, as the mistwolves arrived to join the fray. A huge thundercloud, black and gray, was moving towards them. The cloud spilled across the sand dunes and began to form into individual shapes. The entire pack had come!

Behind them was Zach with his elven sword out, ready to protect the lumbering baby dragon beside him.

"THEY COME!" the manticore roared to his minions. "Tonight we finish this! Ready!"

As one the serpents raised their staffs high, and pointed it at the mistwolves. They glowed the fell green of Black Fire, as it raced across one staff to the next into a single web of roiling fire.

It was a trap!

"Remember! We want them undamaged!"

Green lightning lit the night skies as the fiery net flew from the line of staffs.

The manticore's eyes blazed with truimph. "Yes!"

But Hadrian's magic would never allow more harm to come to the animals who trusted him.

"_NEVER!"_

His magic flared, and hit the net dead on right as the mistwolves shielded the animals. The magic of the Protector was not to be denied, as the staffs exploded in the hands of the guards. The net changed colors, and became a golden red. Instead of entrapping the animals, it trapped the manticore instead!

The manticore roared in rage, as Hadrian used his magic to transport all the animals directly to the Fairy Glen.

They had won once again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold still!" said Adriane as she tied a vine under Storm's chin.

_Why do I have to wear this thing?_

"It's a party. We all have to wear them."

She had a pretty lavender colored leaf on her own head. She tied two other leaves on Zach and Drake's head. Then she lead them to Okawa's glen. Hadrian was there, and he had an interesting leaf on his head. It was sapphire blue.

"The thing decided green wasn't interesting enough..." he complained with good nature. Adriane laughed before leading a chorus of Happy Birthday for Zach. As for his present...

Zach opened the leaves to reveal a red stone. He looked at Adriane.

"I found it in the Drake's egg. The Fairimentals confirmed it. It's a dragon stone."

Before Zach could protest, Hadrian clapped him on the back with a grin.

"Finally! Now all we need is another boy to even the odds!" he teased.

Adriane looked at him amused.

"And what does that mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? The ratio of boy mages to the girls is an awful 2 to 3. I needed another guy to even the odds!"

"Hey!"

Zach held up the stone in surprise.

"It's a dragon stone!"

A rousing cheer went up.

Moonshadow walked up, and said _'You have a leaf on your head.'_

Before the wolf could react, Hadrian snuck up behind him and put a neon pink leaf on his head too.

Moonshadow snarled _'I am not wearing this!'_

Hadrian stuck out his tongue and said "Why not? It matches your fur!"

Zach was on the ground laughing helplessly at Moonshadow. It took a moment before Hadrian's comment registered, and he realized with growing horror his fur was now a bright pink!

Both boys were laughing when Moonshadow tackled them. Soon they were wrestling playfully.

"_Boys, what can you do?"_ said Silver Eyes absolutely amused.

Soon they headed back home, with a new magical creature in tow. Hadrian had found his bonded...or rather his bonded had found him through the Spinsters.

His name was Nightrider, and he had been waiting for Hadrian for a long time.

* * *

Dumbledore was not happy. Ever since his golden boy had gone to the Dursleys at the end of second year, things had spiraled out of control.

Petunia and Vernon were in prison for child abuse, inheritance fraud and neglect. Dudley was in the care of his aunt Marge.

But Harry...he was completely off the radar!

Until now. It had only been for a moment, but he had sensed the brat's magical signature. There was only one problem.

It was in America. Pennsylvania to be exact. Why the boy would be there, he had no idea.

That was when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was a woman. A very pale woman, but a woman nonetheless.

"May I help you?" he asked in his best grandfather voice.

"_Drop the act. You and I have something in common."_

"Oh?"

"_I want a certain brat out of my way, and you want him back under your control."_

Dumbledore sat up. Was she talking about Harry?

"_This brat has emerald eyes and pitch black hair. He also has an annoying tendency to ride to other people's rescue with no thought about his own safety."_

Dumbledore lost his grandfatherly twinkle, and gained a rather dark glint.

"And how would I be able to help you? I have no idea where the fool has gone."

She smirked evilly.

"_I can lead you to him. I lead you to the wretch, and you will erase all his memories of the three girls he stays with. It's a win-win for us both. You get your pawn back, and I get rid of someone who would cause me more trouble than he's worth."_

"And why would he cause you trouble?"

She grew annoyed.

"_Because I cannot use his magic without him becoming useless to me."_

Dumbledore held out his hand, and she took it. A deal was struck.

* * *

Hadrian was experimenting with the Spinsters. For some reason every time he tried to go to Aldenmor he ended up on that lake shore he found himself the first time.

Finally he gave it up as a bad job, and decided to explore there first. It took him a full week to realize exactly where the place was.

He was on the shores of Avalon. While he was in Avalon itself, the rest of the island was blocked to him somehow. Apparently he could go there through the Spinsters, but the girls would have to open the gates before he could fully explore it.

He was fine with that, because he found a place he could call his own.

It was a beautiful cavern with glowing crystals which adjusted it's light to suit him. He put all his new books, music and his sword there. All his pictures of Adriane and the others went there too. Everything he had collected since arriving in Ravenswood was put there.

Even the proof that he and Adriane were cousins. He heard hooves, and turned.

Nightrider was standing behind him.

_Why are you putting your things here?_

"_I don't know. I just get the feeling that I should. I don't see why I can't, since if I need something the Spinsters can bring it to me much faster this way."_

_True. All of your things are in one place...except for your school things._

"_Yeah...for some reason I haven't had the urge to put them here yet. I wonder why."_

_Perhaps it's a warning._

"_Oh Merlin I hope not. Warnings usually mean I get stuck in another near death adventure."_

Nightrider looked at him amused, before turning.

_Adriane was looking for you. She said it's your turn to feed the animals, and to tell Ozzie when you see him to quit ordering the expensive foods._

"_I'll be right out."_

Hadrian left the shore and went back to the Preserve. But something was very wrong. It was far too quiet. On any given day you could hear the animals and the wind in the trees.

But now there was only silence.

"_Nightrider, what's going on?"_

_Hadrian, run! A wizard has allied with the Sorceress, and is after you!_

"_Who in the name of Merlin would be that stupid?"_

Nightrider sent him an image of the sight he saw. Hadrian gasped in shock.

It was Dumbledore. Fawkes was there as well, holding the magic of the girls at bay.

One by one the girls fell, and he recognized the spell the old man cast on them.

He was modifying their memories! But why?

Then his own vision went black, and he knew no more.

* * *

Harry woke up in a tent. The noise was unbelievable. Ron was there, looking mildly concerned. Hermione entered the tent, with some water.

"It's about time you woke up mate! You passed out without warning once you let go of the portkey!" said Ron.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"Blimey Harry! You must have taken a harder knock to the head than I thought. I can't believe you forgot about the World Cup!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron invited you to the Quidditch World Cup and had to rescue you from the Dursleys using the Floo. Remember?"

Harry went to sit up, but felt even more dizzy. Hermione pushed him back and said in a voice that was entirely too much like Mrs. Weasly, "You are going to stay there until you can sit up without feeling dizzy. Come on Ron, let's get some more water."

Ron left him with Hermione, and the twins popped their heads in.

"Hey Fred, George."

Both of them had unusually serious faces on. Like they were worried about something.

"Hady...what did Ron and 'Mione tell you?" asked Fred.

His tone alerted him to the fact something was very, very wrong. And the nagging feeling which had been growing since he woke up came out in full force.

"They fed me a load of bollocks, didn't they."

"What did they tell you?" repeated George.

"Something about passing out after letting go of a portkey. And about being at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Well they were partly right. We are at the World Cup. But you were already here waiting for us at the tent."

"What?"

Harry tried to remember how he got there, and realized for some reason he couldn't. He grew angry beyond belief.

"Someone modified my memories!" he said furious.

The twins grinned relieved.

Fred entered the tent and looked him in the eye.

"Hadrian, listen carefully. Dumbledore showed up yesterday telling Ron and Hermione to say you passed out from the portkey."

George walked in.

"Your best bet to figure what really happened is to play along for now. We'll help as best we can until you remember what happened."

Harry blinked. And blinked again. After blinking a third time, his perception shifted slightly.

Harry Potter was set aside, and his true personality which only the twins had seen up to this point came out. Hadrian was back. Clearly he would have to wear Harry as a mask again. Otherwise Dumbledore would realize that Hadrian had true allies on his side. Allies who would risk their own memories to help him.

He tried to sit up again, and felt something bump against his chest. He reached for his neck and pulled out an odd stone in the shape of wings.

The stone glowed, and a light settled over the twins. Only he noticed it. The stone seemed be under a very strong notice-me-not charm. He put it back, and just waited until his head quit spinning.

The twins left to annoy their brother Percy. Soon Harry went outside, and decided to people watch for a moment. He idly remembered that Ron and Hermione had left twenty minutes ago for more water.

The realization of why they really must have left hit him hard. The look Hermione had shot Ron wasn't one of concern for him.

Oh good grief...when did those two finally figure out they were made for each other?

He noticed an odd creature flitting in and out of sight. It looked roughly like a very small bear creature with bat ears and dragon wings. It had gold and silver coloring and appeared to be searching for something.

Words came to mind while he observed the creature. From what he could tell no one else even noticed it at all.

_Spinnel. Spinster. Star. D-flies. Home. Avalon._

His mind finally processed what had flown through it. The creature was a spinnel, and it's name was Star. It could take him to Avalon. His nickname for it and four others was Spinsters. They were cousins to creatures usually called the D-flies. They were his ticket home.

But where was home? And why would he want to go to Avalon to begin with?

As he had those thoughts, the creature finally spotted him and dove at him. He considered trying to block it, but something told him not to. The spinnel nuzzled him affectionately and he absently petted it.

Seems he was the only one who could see it, or even touch it. He wouldn't question the how or why right now. Star was soothing his frayed nerves from all the noise.

* * *

While he enjoyed the World Cup, the events after it weren't so fun. Why did Death Eaters have to make a scene right after? On the plus side, he managed to stick with the twins and ditch Ron and Hermione.

Ginny went in Ron's direction while the twins kept an eye on Harry. Which is when they sprung a question which had been bothering them all day.

"_What is that?"_

Figuring they meant the creature on his shoulder, where it refused to leave, he shrugged.

"It's called a spinnel, and his name is Star. Frankly I'm amazed you noticed him, since no one else has commented on him."

"No one else..."

"Noticed a large bat-thing..."

"On your shoulder..."

"Since the World Cup started?" finished George.

"Wouldn't they have mentioned it before?"

"True. Is he friendly?" asked Fred.

Star chirped and landed on his shoulder. Fred scratched his head and he purred. George soon joined in, his face split by a huge grin.

A pair of lights glimmered on the ground, and they went to investigate. Fred and George both picked up odd shaped rocks.

One was a reddish purple, and was roughly the size of a knut. In Fred's hands it lost a little bit of it's rough edges and almost looked like a dog's paw. The other was a purplish red, about the same size and in George's hands almost resembled a crescent moon.

Star chirped, and the stones flared.

When the light died down, the twins stared at Harry.

"I think...those are magic stones. One for each of you. As you use them, they become tuned to your magic only. The longer you use them, the more defined they become."

"How do you know that?" asked Fred concerned.

Harry brought out his own stone, and seeing their eyes widen he spoke.

"Because it's apart of the memories that have suddenly gone missing. Because it wasn't what I was supposed to forget, I was allowed to remember it. I'm fairly sure those stones get powered up in the presence of magical animals."

The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"Wicked."

Star chirped loudly, and two more like it popped out of nowhere. They looked exactly like Star, only they were different colors. One was gold and red, the other gray and blue.

"I think...the red one is Gryff, and the blue one is Claw."

They chirped and went straight to him.

Now he had three of them on his shoulders, and the twins were laughing.

Fred looked at them and asked, "How many of them are there?"

"If I remember right, two more spinnels and five D-flies."

"D-flies?"

Harry blinked.

"Smaller cousins to spinnels. Both are fairy creatures, but dragonflies look more like really tiny dragons. Both of them can talk using portals."

"Can they talk separated?"

Harry looked at the Spinsters.

"Can you?"

"Okies Hady!"

All three of them blinked. Accepting that the ability to talk (sort of) was apart of their magic, they decided to split the Spinsters. Harry got Star, Fred took Claw and George took Gryff.

When the skull and snake banner light up the sky, screams were heard throughout the forest. Harry turned to the twins.

"Explanations please?"

"Moldywarts symbol. It was placed above any house they hit."

"Ah."

They found themselves with a problem, as Harry realized he hadn't seen his wand since the match. While looking for it, they discovered that _his_ wand had been used to summon the mark in the sky.

It was a very good thing he was the boy-who-lived, otherwise they would have hauled him in for questioning. As it was, they had to confirm that Harry had been with the twins the whole time before giving him back his wand.

* * *

Soon the mad dash to get their supplies and get on the train occurred. Harry personally bought his things, since he remembered the goblins had asked him to not let someone withdraw his funds for him.

While he was buying his supplies, he found two bracelets that seemed to scream 'Fred and George' to him. One was a fiery red with lions and dogs chasing each other. In the center of the bracelet was a place which seemed perfect for an odd shaped stone.

The other was a golden amber, with lions and wolves facing each other. Two straps were in the center, and it seemed made for a crescent shaped stone.

Beside them were two necklaces. One was a blueish silver and had ravens, corks and radishes hanging from it. At the bottom was a place to hang an stone of some sort. The other was made from greens and earthy tones with lions, badgers, and various plants hanging. It also had a place to hold a stone.

"How much?"

"Ten galleons. A pair."

He handed over the funds, and slipped the things in his pocket. He had the feeling that Neville would be the next to gain a magic stone. When he did, Harry would give him the necklace.

Star chirped, and said "Message Hady!"

"Send it through please."

"_Hady, can you pick up some ingredients for us? Mum's watching us like a hawk, and if she catches us buying any potions ingredients not for school she'll flip."_

"Sure Fred. What do you need?"

Harry walked into the apothecary and bought all the stuff for the twins. He held onto it so their mother wouldn't get suspicious. Fred winked at him conspiratorially.

Once they got on the train, Harry immediately split off from Hermione and Ron. He headed farther _up_ the train instead of heading directly to the back. He found a nearly empty compartment with only a dreamy eyed pale blond girl wearing radishes around her neck.

He ducked in and asked if he could sit with her. When he realized she could see Star, he grinned.

"My name's Hadrian. What's yours?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood. What sort of creature is that?"

"It's a spinnel, and his name is Star. You can pet him if he let's you."

Star did a flip and looked at Luna expectantly. She gently scratched under his chin, and her smile split her whole face. He sat across from her, and saw the magazine by her side. Noting his interest, she handed it to him before returning to Star.

Hadrian read through the creatures featured, and realized that the Quibbler staff had clearly come across animals from Aldenmor. He silently cheered as he realized he regained another memory.

"My father is the editor and owner of the Quibbler."

"Any chance I could get a subscription? Clearly he has more sense than those sheep at the Prophet."

She beamed at him.

He spent the entire ride with her and was mildly surprised that no one even thought to bother him while he was with her. Since his head was buried behind some Quibbler issues whenever he heard someone walking past, not one student even realized it was him who sat with her. He even joined her on the carriage ride to the castle, along with Neville and the twins.

Aside from the furious looks Hermione and Ron were sending him, the feast was actually quite fun. Neville turned out to be more interesting to talk to than he would have thought.

Clearly he had befriended the wrong person first year.

Then Dumbledore announced that Quidditch would be canceled this year...and in it's place there would be a tournament that hadn't been held in a long time due to the high death rate.

Harry had one thing, and one thing only to say to this announcement.

"Bugger."


	6. Chapter 6

Once the feast ended, he was exhausted. Neville had heard his comment and had stared at him in disbelief when Harry explained why he said that. Still, at least Neville believed him when he explained his reasoning.

Ron would have scoffed and then tried to explain poorly why he was just imagining things. Hermione would have looked annoyed believing that he was doing a Divination prediction like Trelawny.

Still, as he lay in his bed wondering who had tampered with his memories and why, he idly thought about how badly his previous years at the school had gone and winced.

Clearly he would be in for one rough year.

Harry woke up before the sun had even risen, and took a quick shower. His hands did the tie without him even thinking about it. Today he would hand the twins their potions ingredients they asked for and hand over the bracelets for the stones.

Then he would find a place where he could meditate in peace. He had read about animagi and wanted to see what his animal form would be.

Fred took the ingredients with a grin, and promised to bring him in on any pranks later. Harry chuckled, and asked about a place where he could read in peace.

George gave him directions to an odd room which changed depending on who used it, and Harry left. He would get breakfast later in the kitchens.

Walking past three times, he found the newly made door and opened it. Inside was a glen which looked very familiar. He picked a spot and looked inward for his animal form.

It took him an hour, but he did eventually find it. A name had sprung up when he did, and the feeling that the creature associated with it was gone forever.

Wind Dancer. His animagus form was a Griffin.

His mind immediately supplied a basic description of a griffin.

* * *

_Griffin, good alignment._

_Half-lion, half eagle, griffins are ferocious avian carnivores. Though not as fast or sleek as other flyers, a griffin's muscled lion's body allows for exceptional endurance and stamina for long distances._

_Keen eagle eyesight and sense of smell make griffins excellent trackers._

_Griffins are brave and very loyal to those mages lucky enough to bond with one._

* * *

Harry blinked. The word 'bond' struck a cord with him. He searched for a reason, and a name hit him hard.

**Nightrider.**

Harry looked at Star and asked "Does the name Nightrider mean anything?"

Star became very excited, and popped away for a moment. He didn't return until lunch.

Hermione walked up to him in a huff, very annoyed with him. Harry began to wish Star were with him then, because he could have used the spinnel's calming presence.

"Why have you been avoiding us?"

Harry glared at her.

"Because you two have been sneaking behind my back, and I don't like it," he said flatly.

Hermione blushed.

"You never said anything after you caught us snogging..." she said blushing heavily.

_Ah...so she's continuing the ruse that I never left. Well two can play that game._

"Maybe because I was too in shock to believe my eyes. Or mortified."

Clearly that was the perfect thing to say, because Hermione dropped her complaints.

Ron, not so much. Both of his former friends continued with the ruse he had never left. Since he knew if he played along he might regain the memories which had been stolen from him, he allowed it.

Meanwhile he pursued a new friendship with the amusing Luna and timid Neville. Ron and Hermione had no idea that Harry had dropped their status as the boy-who-lived's best friends and had given that title to Luna and Neville who were by far more fun to be with.

Every day he could feel the eyes of the old man on him. And every day Dumbledore did nothing. He had the sneaking suspicion it was the headmaster who had kidnapped and erased his memories. The only question was why?

Gradually his memories returned. But in several of them the faces and names were blurred or withheld entirely.

But a few things he remembered quite clearly again.

His name was Hadrian Potter, not Harry Potter. His friends were Luna and Neville. His allies and co-conspirators were the twins, who insisted on calling him Lord Prongslet for some reason. Ron and Hermione were in league with whoever messed with his memories.

He knew full well he had been missing last year, but had kept up his magical education. It was while he had left Britain that he had found his magical Sora stone and family.

He could travel to the shores of Avalon, though why he would still confused him. The names of the Spinsters and D-flies were Gryff, Rin, Star, Puff, Claw, Fred, Fiona, Barney, Goldie and Blaze.

Two other names came to him as he mentally reviewed all he knew was true. _Stormbringer. Lyra._ Along with those names came the images of a beautiful silver furred wolf which turned into mist on queue, and a gorgeous golden cat that resembled a cheetah with large wings that only those with magic could even see.

Clearly he was regaining his real memories quickly, but it worried him that he couldn't remember certain faces or names. Like when he went to visit Hedwig with Luna, and he remembered another snowy owl name Ariel.

When he questioned his owl about the name, she hooted and was clearly surprised he had forgotten something like that.

Then there was that time during breakfast when he felt that sharp pain in his head before his mind immediately hid Hadrian. After a minute it left, but he grew worried about it.

He had the feeling someone had tried to read his mind and was blocked by his mask as the Gryffindor golden boy. He had felt something akin to smug satisfaction when the person left, like it had seen something pleasing.

Whoever had tampered with his mind had checked up on him to ensure he hadn't remembered anything. The ease that they did so concerned him more than he liked, because it felt too much like a dark art.

However, instead of asking the DADA of the year (some retired Auror named Alastor Moody who really creeped him out) he went to the one source who would give him a straight answer.

Snape.

Harry stayed behind class, pretending to take a bit longer to get his things. His ruse worked, though he noted the quirk in the snarky professor's eyebrows. Clearly he noticed he was up to something.

"Care to explain why you stayed behind Potter?" he asked coolly. (Though inside he was applauding the boy's performance to avoid detection in staying behind. His act was flawless.)

Harry took a silent deep breath and just asked him.

"Is there any branch of magic which can allow someone to invade another person's mind?" he asked outright.

Both of Snape's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Why would the Poster boy for the Light side ask something like that?

"There is. But what makes you ask Potter?"

Hadrian came out, pushing aside his mask as Harry with ease. His tone of voice changed completely, and Snape was shocked at the change.

"Because the person who has been modifying my memories of the last year decided to make sure I wasn't regaining them. If I hadn't had my usual mask of Harry in place they would have found out the truth."

Snape was stunned. This was no longer Harry Potter, Gryffindor golden boy and Dumbledore's pawn.

This was Hadrian Potter, the snake-in-the-lion's den, and he was pissed.

"Someone used Legilmency on you? Who?"

"If I knew that they would find themselves without any magic by now," Hadrian said coldly.

Snape sat down, and looked at Potter right in the eye.

"As far as I know, there are only two master Legilmens in the castle. Dumbledore and myself. How easily did this person break into your mind?"

"Fairly easily, and I just barely noticed the presence before catching the feeling of smug satisfaction before it left."

"Dumbledore. It has to be. Last year you sent a letter informing him you had no intention of returning any time soon. Then right before the World Cup he leaves the country and returns with you, your eyes fogged over considerably. And now this tournament."

Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Clearly he expects someone from inside to enter my name and is planning to force me into the bloody thing to prove my loyalty to him," snorted Hadrian in disgust.

"Indeed."

"Is there any way to block that old goat from my mind?"

"The only way to block a Legilmens is through Occulmency. I can teach you...on one condition."

"What?"

"Keep the twins away from me, and help me find out who has been stealing from my stores. Lacewing flies and boomslang skin keeps disappearing."

"Polyjuice potion. Someone is not who they seem."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor on that astute observation. How did you know?"

"Second year Hermione snuck into your stores and stole those ingredients to brew it. She ended up in the Hospital wing for weeks as a cat person because she added the wrong hairs."

Snape's eyebrows rose again in question. Hadrian shrugged.

"We thought Draco was the heir of Slytherin and used the potion to disguise ourselves as the Crabby Gargoyles to see if we were right."

"Show up on Saturday noon for Occulmency. I'll just inform the headmaster you are taking remedial potions."

"Perfect ruse. Everyone knows you hate me and won't suspect you are really teaching me something useful. And since I'll be raising my Potions grade by turning in better papers, they'll actually believe it."

Snape snorted in amusement. Potter had been turning in sub par papers since first year. Hadrian glared at him.

"Have you ever heard Granger shriek when someone gets a better grade than her and happens to be in the same house and year?"

"So you dropped your actual grade to shut her up."

"I'd rather preserve my hearing thanks."

When Neville heard the news about Harry taking remedial potions, he winced. Snape was his least favorite teacher, and the thought of spending an entire day with him alone was enough to make him twitch.

The twins however took it in stride once Harry mentioned the deal he had with Snape. And with the idea Harry left them with, they were more than happy to focus their sights on McGonagall instead.

And all he had to do was mention the words catnip and Neville in the same sentence.

Neville was more than happy to assist them, since it meant he would have a new plant to play with in a greenhouse his Gran agreed to build for him if he improved his grades.

A subtle owl to his Gran from Harry about his wand insured that his wand performance would go from near squib level to far above average. Being Harry's best friend had done wonders for his confidence level.

Aside from the rather irritating class which resulted in finding out he could throw off one of the Unforgivables with ease, things were settling down. Sure, he did somewhat look forward to seeing the tournament, even though he knew full well somehow, someway his name would be entered and he would be forced to participate.

On the plus side, his 'remedial potions' were turning out better than expected.

After initially meeting Hadrian, Snape confirmed his suspicions that Potter was a natural Occulmens. It took only three classes to show him how to bring up his barriers and to keep them in place.

So Harry turned the time for another lesson. Much to his relief Snape proved useful in that regard as well. So he began his secret Animagi lessons.

Snape was an unregistered Animagi, and his form was a rather disgruntled hawk. Since Snape knew how to transform, he agreed to show Hadrian how to turn into his form.

Soon there were random Griffin sightings in the Forbidden Forest, which lead to an increase in Gryffindor students trying to sneak in.

On the other hand, the twins had never found getting into the forest for illegal potions ingredients any easier. They gave Hadrian the signal to show himself, he drew the other students in for a glimpse while they snuck in and out without anyone the wiser aside from Snape.

In return for some of the ingredients he would give them unlimited access to the Restricted Section, no questions asked. They in turn warned him when they were setting off pranks anywhere he happened to patrol at night.

It seemed like a change had occurred overnight in the castle. Students went to breakfast and were surprised to find the suits of armor that littered the hall gleaming, the paintings scrubbed and restored (much to the complaints of the occupants) and the ghosts passing through students more often in an excited daze (much to the dismay of those they passed through). What could cause such a transformation? What could get the teachers to snap at their pupils for not doing better?

Simple. The tri-wizard tournament was set to begin in a week.

Much to the delight of one Draco Malfoy, Potter had given him free reign to make shots at Ron, within limits. He even provided ammo to use on the red head, who had become increasingly annoying with the approach of the tournament.

In exchange Draco had given him a list of hexes and jinxes to use on other students if the mere mention of said tournament was made within Potter's presence. And he had _very_ good aim.

The day the other schools were to arrive, there was finally a new topic being discussed.

Someone had sighted a ebony black unicorn at the edge of the forest. It appeared to be looking for someone. Rumors were abound as to what the creature was looking for, and why.

Harry caught a glimpse of the beast right before heading outside, and felt his eyes meet with the unicorn. He felt a pang of recognition hit him, but where he had met it he had no idea.

The unicorn galloped away before he could remember. Though it might have had more to do with the fact that Dumbledore had been walking in his direction.

Once night fell, he found himself outside standing next to Luna and Neville, wondering when the new arrivals would show up. He could sense the excitement from the forest, and noted with interest that under the darkness of the trees the unicorn was practically invisible. It was watching with him.

Seeing no point in being bored while waiting, he reached out with his mind and asked _"Who are you?"_

The unicorn snorted in annoyance.

_I can't believe you forgot about me._

"_Hey, that isn't my fault! Someone has been messing with my memories! It's taking me a while to regain them, and some are still really fuzzy!"_

_WHAT? Who in their right mind would tamper with the Protector's memories, especially in your state? Doing something like that could cause irreparable harm!_

"_?"_

_I know you recognized me, Hadrian. Think. What is my name?_

Harry stood there, doing his new routine of reviewing all he knew to be true. One name stuck out above the rest, one he had been having difficulty putting a face to. Once that information clicked, his eyes widened slightly.

"_Nightrider. If I ever get my hands on whoever did this to me they are going to wish they still had magic!"_

Nightrider tossed his head pleased.

_One of the Protector's duties is to judge mages and magic users. He is also given the power to test whether they are worthy of magic, though he can only do it once every ten years._

"_Oh? How would I go about doing that? A majority of the magical community is guilty of abusing their magic."_

_To start with, they must do something which would tip you into going dark in order to right a wrong. It could be tampering with memories...or throwing you into their prison for a crime you didn't commit._

"_In other words...they are quite ready to be judged. These idiots threw Sirius into Azkaban for betraying my parents and didn't even bother to give him a fair trial. They made it so Remus can't get a job for longer than a month because of something he couldn't control. And they force me to help them because they think that as the boy-who-lived it's my job to get rid of evil."_

_It is technically your job to protect the magic._

"_Maybe it is, but every time I tried to get help, no one believed me and I had to do it all alone. Like first year, when we tried to warn a teacher about the stone. Not only did she not believe us, she did nothing to insure it's protection. And second year it was a teacher who tried to erase my memories in order to boost his own ego."_

_Point taken. Let me see what you have seen. Only you can decide whether they should be judged._

Like a wave of pictures and sounds, Harry let Nightrider see into his memories. His life at the Dursleys, including the memory of McGonagall arguing against placing him in a home where he clearly wouldn't belong. The years of abuse, bullying, and neglect. The terrifying first and second years, where everyone expected too much from him. His so called friends leading him into danger every year.

His only bit of good memories being blocked by some unknown force, and then the one responsible making sure he didn't regain them.

His lessons with Snape, and finding out the man was an old friend of his mother's.

Every encounter with Voldemort, which lead to further scarring.

Every summer with the Dursley family which lead to more pain.

Nightrider didn't send any pity back to him. He knew his bonded hated pity more than anything. But it was very clear something was wrong with the magical community. A rot had settled into their magic, draining them of their potential and ruining lives.

Something drastic had to be done, before it was too late.

Suddenly they looked up to see a large amount of Pegasi flying their way. Nightrider brought the memory of Balthazar to Hadrian, reminding him of the pegasi in Ravenswood. Their eyes met, and Nightrider said one thing that soothed Hadrian more than Star could when he was upset.

_I'll safeguard your memories. This will not happen again._

"_Thank you Nightrider."_

One of the pegasi nearly clipped Hagrid, who ducked in time. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the lake, as a black ship which looked like it should have been resting forever on the seafloor arose from the depths.

Finally they went inside for the feast the house elves cooked up.

**(Interesting note, once Dobby saw Hadrian's Sora crystal, he accidentally let the other elves know the Protector was around. That had been a particularly bad morning, resulting in Harry begging a migraine potion from the school nurse.)**

As usual, the house elves did a splendid job. And of course they quit sending pumpkin juice to any of the pitchers within his reach since Harry had mentioned he wasn't that fond of the drink. As a result tea drinkers tended to sit next to him at mealtimes.

Ron seemed infatuated with one of the Beauxbatons girls. His mouth dropped when she came up to ask for the French pudding. Hermione nearly slapped him off the table.

(The twins were quietly laughing at that one.)

Hadrian paid no attention to the new arrivals, only wanting to get this over with. Finally Dumbledore showed the one who would select the champions, which turned out to be an old cup called the goblet of fire.

He caught the twins train of thought through the jewels which they had been practicing with for weeks. Hadrian helped them tune their magic to flow through the jewels.

It turned out that the twins had an easier time casting their magic using their new accessories than with their wands. They even had names for the stones they now wore around their wrists.

Fred had named his after Padfoot, while George called his Moony. They said it was after their idols the Marauders. From what Hadrian knew, the Marauders were Padfoot, Moony and Prongs. Which meant Fred was Padfoot the dog, George was Moony the wolf, and he was Prongs the stag.

Well since the names suited the stones, he let it go. He had already discovered that Fred was a warrior mage, while George was surprisingly a healer. Fred had wind magic, wild and free. George had water, swift and untamed. When they combined their crystals it was stronger than any he had ever seen in Hogwarts.

The next day he and Neville went to see if they could spot the black unicorn. According to Hagrid, unicorns were only supposed to be white as an adult, or gold as a filly. He had never heard of a black one before.

They went out of sight, and Harry heard something. A centaur showed up, his bow in hand.

"What are you two doing here? The forest isn't safe for students."

"Hello Firenze. I don't know about Neville, but I came to see Nightrider," said Harry with a straight face.

Firenze looked startled.

"Did you say Nightrider?"

"I'm sure Star, Gryff, Rin, Puff and Claw miss him. Besides, he's been causing a stir up in the castle, and it's giving me a headache."

When Harry said their names, the spinnels popped and began to spin around him chittering.

"You have spinnels? But how?"

This was when the other centaurs arrived, most likely drawn by the spinnel's fairy magic. Bane was not happy to see two students in his territory. At least, until Harry pulled out his stone and let them see it clearly.

A loud whinny was heard, as Nightrider galloped to his side.

_Hello Firenze, Bane. Meet my bonded, Hadrian._

Firenze stared at him in disbelief.

"You are the ones the Fairimentals chose as Protector?"

_Someone has tampered with his memories. He can't remember about his duty to save and protect Avalon._

Hadrian noticed someone on his bonded's back. A very familiar someone.

"Hello Luna. Enjoy your ride?"

"Quite. It seems black unicorns are particularly found of granny smith apples," she said dreamily.

_By the way, it seems your friend here is a budding mage. She just found a stone when she was feeding the thestrals._

Hadrian saw the stone, and something clicked. He reached into his pocket to draw out the necklace with the ravens on it.

"Well, then you'll need something to hold it, now won't you?" he said as he handed it to her. It was a perfect fit.

Neville lit up in recognition, as he held out the odd stone he found near the greenhouse last week. It was green and still rough around the edges. Hadrian grinned at him, and brought out the other necklace.

"These should keep them in place so you won't lose them."

So now he had two new mages to train. At least with Nightrider's help he knew he couldn't go wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

One would think Hadrian and his friends would be interest in the tournament.

They weren't. Hadrian at least kept his lessons interesting enough to keep their attention and boost their moral at the same time. Out of the four new mages, only one had bonded with an animal.

Luna loved riding her bonded friend in the sky, particularly at night. Shin adored the dreamy eyed girl, often giving her new places to explore in the forest.

Hadrian still couldn't believe Luna had bonded with a thestral. Something only those who had seen death could actually see. But apparently since he was the Protector and had Avalon behind him it gave him the ability to see the spectral horse anyway.

Since they had to keep the extra lessons a secret, they had discovered a rather easy way to schedule meetings.

The Spinsters. Each of them had one with them at all times, in case of a magical emergency. While they would accept requests from the mages, they answered to Hadrian first.

On the other hand, since they had begun to tune their stones, they had been given unrestricted access to the forest with a centaur guard. Once Hadrian told Bane that the day of judgment for the magical community would arrive very soon, and that the portals to Aldenmor would open as soon as the Black Fire problem was taken care of, he quit being so negative to humans.

* * *

In less than a week Hadrian introduced them to something they had been eagerly waiting for. Telepathy. And to get them used to it, he told them about a muggle game called...phone tag.

The rules were simple. One of them would call out to either a mage or their bonded, who would call out to another. Whoever didn't answer would be it next time.

Hadrian started it first.

"_Luna."_

Her dreamy voice came across him, as she called out _"Fred"_

Fred called Neville, Neville called Nightrider, Nightrider to Hadrian, Hadrian to George, and George to Shin. In order to see how far they could use it, they weaved in and out of rooms calling out to the next person.

Hadrian was a bit miffed his students left him to be it again next time. How was that fair? Nightrider only laughed at his complaint, since the exercise had gone like he hoped. Each of the new mages was now used to calling out to the other. And from the stunt the twins pulled, it was clear they had a good distance to work with.

Fred and George had snuck to opposite ends of Hogsmeade without anyone the wiser. Since they were still able to call out to the next person, it was clear they had a very long range on their stones.

* * *

Harry walked into the great hall where the Durmstrang boys were putting their names into the goblet. Harry, unimpressed, wished them luck. He was more concerned with something he had noticed about the animals in the Forbidden Forest.

Something didn't seem right to him. Like they were suffering from the magical rot that afflicted the wizards. He noticed with some concern that the four he was teaching were getting stronger, and when he looked at their magical cores, he realized why.

With each use of their new stones, the rot that had settled into their magic was being erased. Luna had completely gotten rid of the rot when she bonded with Shin.

Harry had taken a good look at Hermione's magic and noted the rot had taken hold but had yet to consume it. First year muggleborns were beginning to show signs of it.

It had taken him a while, but he finally figured out what the rot that consumed the magical world was.

Magical Deficiency.

Once Avalon left, the magic that remained managed to keep up for a few centuries, but a thousand years ago it began to run out. To make matters worse, the school encouraged wand use, and with the magical creatures running out of magic the wizards began to take a turn for the worse.

Something had to be done. It was clear that the magical creatures which still lived on Earth needed to be taken back to Aldenmor. It was the only way for the magic to return to them

* * *

"Hey, Hermione, have you heard of wandless magic?" asked Harry at supper.

Hermione, once she got over the shock that Harry was smarter than her, gave him a sidelong look.

"Why?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing, just thought you would like the chance to show up Malfoy by learning to cast without a wand. Guess I was wrong," said Harry with his hands up in a placating manner.

Hermione dropped the annoyed look. She became speculative and finally said, "I have heard of it. It's supposed to be extremely difficult."

A sudden inspiration hit Harry, so he ran with the thought.

"Why don't you ask McGonagall how to become an animagi like her? Animagi can't exactly carry wands while they're animals, and it would be a great head-start."

He knew he had her hooked by the gleam in her eyes. He had approached the subject in a way which would appeal to Hermione's inner bookworm, and it worked.

Hermione went to him the next morning excited. McGonagall had approved of his idea to wandless magic, and would teach her to become an Animagus. Snape was brewing the potion for her as they spoke.

He wished her luck, and decided this would be a good time to teach his students how to cast without wands as well. Besides, they would probably love being animagi!

* * *

Fred took the potion first, then George. Neville and Luna followed suit.

For a brief moment each of them turned into something different.

Luna, ever the odd one, became some sort of odd duck creature with multicolored wings. (Nightrider identified her as a Quiffle.)

Neville became a bright green dragon.

And not to Harry's surprise, both twins became roughly the same creature only in reverse colors of the other. He had Nightrider figure what they were.

According to him, they were Magic Cats. Both twins were Magical lions apparently.

Hadrian briefly gave them an overview of each creature, and the twins preened once they learned about their creature.

According to the (this made him laugh) MAOKE, or Magical Animal Or Kindred Entities manual that Nightrider apparently had, Magical Cats had wings only those with Magic could see, varied in size and color, had keen intelligence, intuitive senses and a deep empathy for others.

Neville was a bit embarrassed about his, but was very happy when he learned he could out race Harry in flight.

* * *

_(Dragons, alignment Neutral_

_An ancient winged reptilian race known and feared for their size, physical prowess, and powerful magic. Fast and sleek, there are few creatures that can keep up with a dragon in flight. Dragons usually only associate with other dragons, but the rare mage that bounds with one finds exceptional emphatic understanding and fierce loyalty._

_Dragons are thought to be extinct in Aldenmor, but it is rumored that they have hidden themselves in Dragon Home, located in an isolated place on the web.)_

* * *

Harry thought a dragon was the perfect fit for the timid lion. Neville was braver than most people took credit for, and it was only because he had been using his father's wand that he was considered weak.

Snape was not enthusiastic about teaching them to transform, but once he found an odd stone in the Forest which reminded him of a snake scale he changed his tune. Harry quickly brought him up to speed, and soon he was practicing on his own.

When the day came for the selection of the champions, Harry was no where to be found. He complained of a headache, and Madam Pomphrey let him crash in the Hospital Wing. He was asleep when the names came out.

Neville and the twins were a bit surprised that Harry's dour prediction came true, as his name appeared out of the goblet without fail. There was some confusion since he didn't step up to go with the other champions, but it was quickly sorted out once Snape told the headmaster that Potter was in the Hospital wing trying to get rid of a headache.

Dumbledore laid down the rules, and then informed Harry about the fact he was now a champion. Of course he had other reasons for bothering the boy-who-lived...

* * *

_Hadrian sensed the old man coming, and immediately sent himself into Nightrider like they practiced. Harry would take care of the meddling old codger while he hid in safety._

Harry opened a single eye as Hadrian left, and saw why.

"What the hell do you want old goat?" he growled. His headache which had been growing ever since this morning refused to leave.

"Harry, my boy, your name came out of the goblet of fire. I'm afraid you will have to compete."

He rolled his eyes.

"What else is new. You came all this way to make my headache into a full grown migraine just to tell me that?"

Dumbledore's eyes glinted, and Harry felt a presence in his mind again. He threw up his strongest shields, and felt the anger growing.

Harry smirked coldly.

"Getting on Snape's good side had it's advantages. Like unlimited access into the Restricted Section. I found a very informative book in there Professor."

Dumbledore became angry. How dare that man give his pawn a weapon against him! He would have the man in Azkaban for this!

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!"

Harry's magic lashed out of the old man, sending him flying out of the room. Dumbledore hit his head hard enough for him to get a minor concussion.

Harry blinked, and felt Hadrian return. Much to his relief, his migraine had finally left, so he went back to sleep.

When he got to the great hall the next morning, he found it in an uproar. Clearly many were displeased that Harry had been chosen with Cedric. So Harry did the one thing he could thought would heal some of the damage.

He went up to Cedric and said clear and loud "I don't give a damn about the glory. Any points I get go to the Puffs."

This was the right thing to say, since several of the Hufflepuffs quit glaring at him. In fact, the Slytherins were surprised he would willingly give up the glory.

With both Harry's points and Cedric's, Hufflepuff had a real chance to win the house cup this year. Something they had been unable to do for nearly a hundred years.

One of the more cynical Puffs said "Why?"

Harry looked at him.

"Why what?"

"Why give us the points?"

"It's not out of pity. I just can't stand the fact some complete idiot entered me into this nightmare without my consent and took the glory from the real champion."

"How do we know you didn't get someone to do it for you?"

Harry looked at the one who claimed he wanted to be a glory hound, yet again.

"What have I been doing to people if they so much as mention this bloody tournament for the past three weeks?"

Cedric thought about the rumor mill about Potter for the past month.

"According to the Hogwarts grapevine, you have hexed, jinxed or pranked horribly anyone who even said one word about the tournament. Including your best friends."

"Why would I need the glory from winning some tournament with a high death rate? I have enough problems being known as the boy-who-lived!"

That placated the angry Puffs, and even put them in their good graces again. Clearly Potter wanted nothing to do with the tournament and was more than willing to give the glory to the rightful champion.

* * *

One month, and everything changed. Fred and George found out from Hagrid that their brother Charlie was around, and he brought Dragons. So they alerted Harry to the news who passed it on to Cedric. He didn't know what type of dragons, all he knew was that chances were high they would have to face them.

Cedric immediately enlisted most of the Puffs for spells to use against dragons, which left Harry to figure out on his own.

Fortunately he had a plan for that. According to the tales of the three mages who were supposed to save Avalon and open the gates, one could communicate with all the animals and bond with them.

Which meant Harry was working with George and Neville on their healing abilities while he learned to open his mind to all the animals he could find.

It was a coincidence that his mind range included the spot where the dragons were being kept...right?

"_Testing one, two, three. Can anyone hear me?"_

_'This is Firenze, you and the others come in loud and clear Harry.'_

_'Aragog here, we hear you.'_

_'Fluffy here...can you tell Hagrid to change my name? Seriously!'_

_'Buckbeak, all clear.'_

_'Who the hell is this? Some new wizard to steal our freedom?'_

"_Huh? Who is this?"_

_'The other humans call me a Hungarian Horntail. They took me from my nest and eggs.'_

"_I'm fairly sure they'll take you back once the first task is over."_

_'Who are you?'_

_'He is the Protector, the one chosen by Avalon to protect and save magic. He can connect us back to the magic.' _(Firenze)

_'Connect us back?'_

"_I've discovered that all the magical creatures on Earth are suffering from a severe case of magical deficiency. The result is that with each generation you lose more of your intelligence and slowly become mindless beasts."_

_'And you can correct this how?'_

"_By sending you from Avalon to Aldenmor. There you should regain your magic and get stronger. But only if you are willing."_

_'How will I recognize you?'_

Harry sent an image of golden amber light becoming a whip of pure magic. His stone was clearly visible and glowing. Emerald eyes shown with fierce protectiveness to those who had earned his loyalty.

_'You do know dragons are virtually colorblind, right?'_

"_I can direct a surge of soothing magic when I see you. If someone manages to close your jaws with a whip of soothing magic that does not burn, you'll know it's me."_

_'Fair enough. But you better keep your word human. Or else.'_

* * *

They were about to meet the dragons, and Cedric went to Harry's side.

"I have my plan ready. Any luck on your end?"

"I'll be fine. I just hope this suicidal tournament doesn't kill us."

Cedric laughed, and went with Harry to stand and choose their dragon.

Harry was the last to pick his, and wasn't too surprised to find he had the Horntail. His luck was just that bad. One by one the champions walked out to face the dragons. Harry was the last one out, and when he saw the thing, he tried not to curse the idiot who put his name in.

Concentrating on his magic, he let loose a topaz colored whip of pure magic from his stone, and began to dance around the dragon. Eventually he managed to get it around the dragon's mouth, shutting off the flames. He deftly avoided the spiked tail as it whipped around in agitation, and sent a soothing surge of magic to the dragon, which calmed it down somewhat.

"_Calm down! I'm only after that fake egg, nothing else!"_

_'How do I know you won't steal the others?'_

"_What use would I have for a dragon egg? I can't raise it here, or I would get into serious trouble!"_

_'Fine. Take the wretched thing. It smells too much like fish and rotten water to me.'_

Harry ducked under the tail, and grabbed the egg. He ignored the others, and went straight to the designated tent. Everyone was surprised to see him unharmed. According to Hermione, he was the fastest one, and the most showy. He would have scored a perfect round, except Karkaroff was being a nuisance saying he didn't actually use any spells.

Harry was in the lead, and all the points he earned for his tricks went straight to the Hufflepuff house. Cedric was grinning like a loon, congratulating Harry for a great show.

Which is probably why the Puffs and the Lions were currently partying together. The twins had managed to get several crates of Butterbeer, and everyone had a good buzz going. Until they opened their eggs.

A loud inhuman shriek filled the air, and Harry had a bad feeling about it. Something the Horntail said came back to bother him, and he knew this would end badly.

Harry had no idea how to swim. His 'aunt' never bothered to teach him, and every time they went to the swimming pool he stayed home in his cupboard or with Mrs. Figg.

_'Great. I just know I'll have to swim next round...and knowing my luck I'll drown.'_

So the next morning he cornered the twins who would be the only people who wouldn't laugh when he told them. It didn't help that once he figured out that he would most likely have to swim he promptly stuck his head and the egg underwater.

What had been inhuman shrieking in the air became a haunting melody underwater. Apparently he would have an hour to retrieve what had been stolen.

A week after the first task he had a dream. In involved a red haired girl with a beautiful white unicorn that had it's horn cruelly cut off. The girl healed the creature and became friends with it.

Nightrider drifted into this dream and said _"The unicorn is Lorelei, one of the best teachers at the academy. She is an old friend of mine."_

Dream-Harry had to ask about the girl.

"_The girl is Emily Fletcher, and she is the Healer. She has no bonded, for as Healer she bounds with all animals."_

Suddenly the dream shifted, and Harry found himself in the headmaster's office. It appeared to be summer from what he could see outside.

Dumbledore was at his desk, and he was fuming. Abruptly he sat up, and said something he didn't catch to a new arrival. The woman was vaguely familiar, and he knew she was the cause of the Black Fire.

The Dark Sorceress. Harry watched as Dumbledore talked to the evil mage and strike a deal. He just didn't know what sort of deal the headmaster had struck.

When he woke up, the dreams stayed with him. For the next week he spent most of his free time learning how to swim with the twins in an alcove near the Black Lake. All Harry could say was "Thank god for warming charms."


	8. Chapter 8

Adriane tossed and turned. For some reason she had been unable to sleep properly for the past few months. Storm and Emily were worried.

Why? Why did she keep having this feeling that she was forgetting something very important? What was she forgetting?

She was crabbier than normal these days, and the feeling persisted no matter what she tried. Even Storm noticed it.

Then came the dream. She dreamed of the time Storm went with the Mistwolves and she had gone to Aldenmor to save her. Of the brave Griffin which had saved her and Drake. Without warning the dream shifted, and she remembered a few things which she had no idea she had forgotten.

A boy with emerald green eyes falling on top of her after going through a portal created by the dragonfly cousins. Him laughing at her, and flying alongside them to the Fairy Glen. The boy sacrificing himself so she and Zach could take the fairy map to the wolves, and the black unicorn which had appeared to help them.

She awoke with a sense of something wrong. While she remembered the boy, she couldn't recall his name, or the sound of his voice. And she had a feeling that he was important not only to her, but to their quest to save Avalon.

Who was he?

* * *

The next day Kara and Emily joined her at lunch, and they had the strangest expression on their face. Like they remembered something and it bothered them.

"You guys have any odd dreams lately?" asked Kara.

"You mean about that green eyed boy with the lightning scar?" asked Emily.

"So it wasn't just me. Somehow I get the feeling we need to find him."

"But who is he? And why do I remember flying on a broom with him alongside me, correcting my mistakes?" asked Kara.

"Or him helping out at the Pet Palace, and having a lot of scars on his back?"

"What I would like to know is why I can't remember the sound of his voice or his name."

"Something is going on here."

* * *

The next day they were visited by a goblin, and not the kind they were used to. His name was Griphook.

"I see you three are doing well."

"Hello."

Griphook frowned, and then asked something that really worried them.

"Who has been tampering with your memories? All of you show clear indications of a heavy class memory wipe and threshold spell."

"What?"

Griphook sat down, and explained to them what he meant. Certain goblins had developed the ability to see magic and their types. Griphook was one of this breed.

Someone had erased their memories about either an event, person, or place. To add more insult to injury there was a very dark type of threshold on them, which had a rather ingenious fail safe.

After describing their odd dreams, Griphook knew what had been erased.

All their memories of the Protector and his impact on their lives had been completely scattered. To make matters worse, if he remembered them, their memories would be wiped clean of him. And if they remembered him, he would forget about them. The only way to break it was to give up the memories, but that would make it much harder to find Avalon.

They were at a loss at what to do. If they forgot about the Protector, he would most likely return. But if he lost all the memories they shared, he could become suicidal. According to Griphook, all the times they spent together could be counted as the brightest times of his short life, which had been full of pain until now.

For now they did nothing, until they could find Avalon and break the hold the spell had on them.

* * *

Much to his embarrassment, Snape happened to be present when Harry asked the twins for help. He seemed to be in disbelief that Petunia had never taught him how to swim.

Nightrider appeared before them, and made a simple suggestion. He was tired of seeing Harry freeze his butt off from trying to swim in the Black Lake.

Which is why the next time the twins taught him to swim, they went to the shore of Avalon itself. The warmer waters of the mythical place turned out to be the ideal place for the lessons. Neville kept exploring the reeds for new plants, Luna and Shin flew over to the other shore for fun, and the twins kept goofing off as usual.

Snape was the one who showed Harry how to swim properly, in exchange Harry lead him to the freshest and rarest potion ingredients which were quite plentiful on Avalon.

While they relaxed for the day there, Harry discovered the cave. Inside it were things that sparked glimpses of things he had forgotten...or was forced to forget.

Faces, voices...but no names.

Inside a large backpack was a new wardrobe. In a small box were a few items which drew his attention. Earrings, a new belt, books, and what appeared to be a wolf plushie.

In one of the books were pictures of the three girls whose names he was made to forget. A ferret, large cat and silver wolf were with them. And in the middle of them was...himself, and he was smiling.

He looked so happy with them. Why did someone force him to come back? What reason could they have for ruining the small bit of happiness he had found?

Who could be so cruel?

By the time the second task arrived, he was used to swimming now, and no one would suspect he only recently learned how. He made a mental note to thank Snape again for the lessons, and for lending him some gillyweed.

One at a time, they dove into the freezing waters. Harry, having learned the hard way that the waters would make it very difficult to swim in without warming charms, had taken the precaution of casting them mere moments before diving in. The gillyweed had taken effect right around the time the charms took full effect.

Deciding to use this time for some fun, he dove deep and came up fast enough to whip some water on Dumbledore to annoy the man.

Since Neville was no where to be seen for the past night, he had a feeling that he was the one taken. He noted that the French girl fell prey to grindylows, and swam past the spot with caution.

He felt some alarm as a shark-thing swam past him. He calmed down the second he realized it was Victor Krum.

_Someone botched their transformation..._

He waved to Cedric, who grinned at him and waved back. Soon he was on the bottom of the lake, looking at an impressive mermaid colony. There, in the center of the colony were the captives.

He took out the sword he found in the cave, and carefully cut the ropes around Neville. Knowing full well that Fleur would be unable to save her captive, he ate another gillyweed and cut her free too. By the time the first wore off, the second would kick in. with every kick, he came closer to the surface.

Finally he broke free, and he heard Neville and the younger girl cough. He managed to get them to the shore right as the second one wore off.

Once again he was in the lead. Cedric came up five minutes later, with his girlfriend Cho Chang. Krum surfaced right after, with Hermione. Personally he had no problem with his friend going out with Krum.

The Bulgarian seeker was a much better match for her compared to Ron, who was a complete idiot.

* * *

Christmas. He had no intention of actually staying around this time, since he had gotten a hold of Lupin who was eagerly awaiting to meet Harry again.

Besides, he overheard from Snape about a ball, which he knew would be a nightmare. He even double checked with the man, and found that while Champions are required to dance, they weren't required to actually attend.

Which meant he didn't have to go at all. Dumbledore tried to sway him to stay, but his mind was made up. He was already packed and ready for the train. After ducking a random stunner while he raced for the train, he jumped just as it was leaving.

He grinned at the old man, and went inside. Sitting down in a compartment by himself, he felt real relief. Dumbledore couldn't follow him, since he told Remus he would meet him in Diagon at Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Smirking, he noted some new people waiting for the students on the platform. Including a woman who definitely did not belong.

"Gryff, Rin, Puff, Claw, Star! Can you open a portal into Gringotts?"

Five chirps greeted his request, and the hole was open. He stepped through with his trunk in his pocket. Hedwig sat on his shoulder as he stepped into the bank with a grin.

He withdrew enough coins to go on a shopping spree, and left with a smirk. He earned this vacation, after dealing with Dumbledore's meddling for the past few months. He had gotten Remus' measurements from Sirius, and the old hound's from Remus. Both of them could probably use new robes.

Next stop was the Owlrey, where he went to pick up another owl. Hedwig was too noticeable with her bright feathers. He was going to let her pick his new owl for discreet letters.

Hedwig zoned in on a rather unusual owl. It seemed to radiate magic. It was also quite disagreeable, as it pecked people indiscriminately. Hadrian went up to it and said "Hello. What's your name?"

The owl fixed a cranky glare at him. The clerk went to dissuade him from talking to it, but backed off immediately when the owl focused it's gaze on him, and clicked it's beak in a dark manner.

"It doesn't have a name yet. She refuses to let anyone buy her. You can have her at a discount if you can get her to quit attacking people."

Hedwig hooted softly, and the owl fixed an angry gaze on her next. Hadrian on the other hand, simply held out his arm, and let off a gentle aura.

"Why is she so cranky?"

"She _was_ our best breeding owl, but after her third nest she refused to cooperate. She knows how to ferry letters, but her nature makes it impossible to attach one."

"Wait, breeding owl?"

The clerk sensed his confusion.

"We pick owls to breed more, and sell them once they reached the end of their fertile period. Normally they're quite tame, but this one..."

"How many more nests would you have gotten from her if she had cooperated?"

"Five."

He seemed to come up with an idea.

"Where can I get the necessary things to breed owls? And a book on fledgeling care?"

The clerk brought out the items, and even a book for those beginning in Owl Breeding and training.

Hadrian looked at the owl and told it flatly, "If you behave, you can keep your nestlings. I'll make sure they get good homes when they get old enough to leave the nest. Fair?"

The owl lowered the level of it's glare, and walked onto his arm. It clicked it's beak once, and decided to rest on his opposite shoulder.

The clerk and owner were stunned. As promised, they gave him a discount. He paid the same amount for the breeding items and owl as if he had only bought the owl full price. He even got an extra set for Hedwig, in case she wanted to have a nest of her own.

Hedwig bore the new owl with good humor, since it was clearly a mixed breed of magical owl like Ariel and a normal post owl.

"So do you have a name?"

_You can call me...Serenity._

"A pretty name for a pretty owl."

_Thank you._

He spotted a man being given a wide berth, with tawny hair and amber eyes that were warm and inviting.

He matched a basic description of Remus that Sirius gave. So he walked up to him, and noted with interest that the man looked his way when he was upwind of him.

"Hello Remus."

"Hady?"

He grinned. He knew he would like this man already. Only those who really knew him called him Hady after all. Remus noted the new owl, and the bag in his hand.

Hady grinned wider.

"I decided to pick up a new hobby that didn't involve dangerous situations that can be life threatening. The one on the right is Hedwig, and this is my new owl Serenity."

Remus chuckled, and they went inside. They left with something new to read, and Remus brought up something that had been bothering him.

"Hady, why are you back in England? Your last letter said you wanted to stay in the colonies."

Hady scowled.

"Someone, and I suspect it was Dumbledore, modified my memories and forced me to come back."

Remus sensed the boy's anger at that, so he changed the subject.

"How has school been?"

"Some idiot entered me into the tournament. Luckily Snape has been helping me get through it alive. I've been showing some of my friends how to use magic stones they found, and their lessons into real magic has been going great."

"Snape? Help the son of James?" Remus sounded shocked for some reason.

"I know all about the hazing my dad and Sirius did to him. Fortunately Snape has decided to get over it since I've been keeping the twins off his back. Which reminds me, which one of the Marauders are you again?"

"Moony. Sirius is Padfoot."

Hadrian grinned.

"You too will love the twins then. They've named their stones after you two. You're their idols."

Remus gave a nervous laugh, then when he looked at Hadrian, he realized the boy wasn't joking in the least.

He gulped, then promptly changed the subject to a safer topic.

* * *

Hadrian was tackled by a hound when Remus opened the door to his cottage. Both owls took flight and landed next to Remus, where it was safe. Hadrian sputtered as the hound licked him to death.

"Knock it off!" he finally got out.

The hound was wagging it's tail like there was no tomorrow. It's tongue lolled out of the left side of it's mouth, and it was definitely unrepentant.

Remus on the other hand, was laughing helplessly. Hadrian glared at them both, before saying "If you tell me this is Padfoot, you can expect a cold flea bath, fiend."

The hound turned into a man, and Hadrian glared at him.

"That does it. You are getting a cold flea bath in the Black Lake, you evil hound!" he growled.

Suddenly he gained an evil smirk, and Sirius vanished...only to reappear second later completely soaked and reeking of lake water. His teeth were chittering from the cold water.

Remus gagged from the smell.

"How in the name of Merlin did you drop me in the middle of the Black Lake and bring me back without apparation?" asked Sirius.

"Gryff, Rin, Puff, Claw and Star, front and center~!" said Hadrian with a laugh.

The five spinnels flew around in a circle. Hadrian grinned widely as they chittered while they flew.

"Meet the Spinsters. Gryff, Rin, Puff, Claw and Star. I dare you two to guess which is which."

Sirius grinned, as the prank had been amusing.

"I'm guessing the color combinations are the same as the house colors?"

"Yup."

"Red is Gryff, Rin is green, Puff is brown, Claw is blue and Star is gold and silver."

Hadrian grinned wider. A whinny was heard from the forest, and both men turned to look. Nightrider had shown up.

"And this...is Nightrider."

The unicorn went up to him and butted his head against the boy. Magic seemed to flare from both of the Marauders, and they each pulled out a stone.

One was an amber moon shaped piece, which Remus had tied to a sting around his neck. The other was a sapphire colored star, which was around Sirius' wrist in a woven braid.

"What do you call them?" asked Hadrian.

"I call this one the Lupine stone," said Remus, in shock.

"Canis," quipped Sirius.

"Funny, considering your name is from the constellation _Canis Major_."

Sirius grinned unrepentant, though he gave a mighty sneeze. Remus covered his nose as Sirius ducked into the cottage to take a hot shower. Nightrider returned to the cave, and went back to running the web. The Spinsters took the time to investigate Remus' cottage, including his cage for his 'furry little problem'.

Christmas was an all out success, in regards to presents. Hadrian bought both of them new robes, and some new books. Sirius and Remus both got him several gifts, and found that not only did Hadrian have no problem with werewolves, he liked animals. He was particularly fond of wolves.

It didn't take long for Hadrian to get Sirius and Remus up to speed on how to use the magic through the stones. Once he mentioned the rot he noticed, and that use of the stones seemed to get rid of it, they began to practice whenever they could.

They were particularly impressed with his animagus form, though they were a bit surprised that Snape was the one who helped him learn how to transform.

By the time he was about the head back, he had thoroughly enjoyed his time away from the castle. He even brought back something the twins would enjoy...which was a book of pranks from both Marauders.

* * *

Dumbledore was furious. Not only had his golden boy escaped again, but he refused to be near him alone!

Add to the fact that the boy had cultivated a stronger bond with the remaining Marauders. And he knew something would have to be done again.

He stroked his long beard, and wondered what he could do to regain control of the boy. It had to be done, before the boy became another Voldemort.

Fawkes squawked indignant, and flew out the window. Unseen by Dumbledore and the staff, the five creatures that followed Hadrian opened a portal directly to Avalon, where he remained until he was needed.

* * *

Hadrian knew Dumbledore was up to something when the man tried to invite him for a talk...alone. Knowing he had no reason to even look at the man after he stole his memories, he declined. McGonagall, while surprised that Harry declined, knew that he had no real reason to actually talk to the headmaster.

Harry had yet to break a rule since he came back after the holidays, since most of his free time was spent with either Hermione for some OWL prep, or with the twins in the library.

The few times he wasn't with them, he was with Luna Lovegood or Neville.

Harry spent the rest of his free time trying to find a way to survive the third task.

Then...the day was upon him. And he dreaded what would come of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stood before the maze, decidedly unimpressed. Since he and Cedric were as Rita Skeeter had put it so bluntly, sharing points, they were going into the maze together.

Next would be Krum, followed closely by Fluer.

Cedric grinned, and they split off.

Harry decided to wander around a bit and try to figure out what he should do if he got to the center. Meanwhile he thought back to the odd dream he had on Christmas.

A pale woman with disturbing eyes was laughing at him, and speaking to Dumbledore. He couldn't hear the words exactly, but the scene was much clearer than before. He could remember each movement, each detail.

Which is why he could somewhat make out what they were saying, even if he couldn't hear them.

The scene had sparked a memory, and he knew who the woman was.

The Dark Sorceress, the one responsible for hurting Aldenmor. When he woke up that morning, he had been unbelievably angry. Dumbledore had not only teamed up with a dark witch, he had done so to capture and use him in a game not of his making!

Clearly the time of judgment was too late for Dumbledore. But that didn't mean he couldn't judge them all the same.

* * *

Harry looked up, and realized that he was close to the center. How he avoided all the traps, he had no idea. But...perhaps he could get to the bloody cup and end this ridiculous farce?

He heard a scream, and realized it must be Fluer. He went in the direction he heard it in, and saw Krum, eyes glazed over.

"Stupefy!"

Krum fell, and Fluer was unconscious. Harry sent up the red sparks, and ran. Cedric, having heard the same scream, bumped into him.

"Oof!"

"Ow. Sorry Cedric."

"What was that?"

"I think Krum was under the Imperious. His eyes were glazed over anyway."

"And Fluer?"

"Taken out by Krum. We should get going, since I just let off a bunch of sparks."

"True."

Both of them ran through the maze with ease, which bothered them quite a bit. Cedric admitted that he had a tough time earlier compared to this.

Something about the whole thing sent alarms racing through his mind, and as they approached the goblet of fire, Harry stopped.

"It's a trap."

Cedric paused, and turned to him confused.

"What?"

"Every year I've been to this damn school something happens that forces me into a mystery of some sort or another. But this year has been relatively peaceful so far. Which means the goblet is a trap."

"Are you sure?"

"I have a good way to find out."

Harry picked up an ordinary rock and put it in his pocket. Once they reached the goblet of fire, he stopped Cedric from touching it, and threw the rock at it.

The goblet vanished upon contact. Cedric stared at him in disbelief.

"Told you."

They stayed in the center near where the cup was, and were promptly crowned winners. It would have been a Hogwarts win either way, because they were the only champions who could compete.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated in Hufflepuff colors, as Harry had given all his points to the original champion selected. In his words when asked, "You're assuming I wanted to take part in this madness. Cedric deserves those points more than I do."

Harry had immediately gained the loyalty and respect of every Puff in Hogwarts, and quite a few who had graduated.

Dumbledore on the other hand, did not look as happy as he should have been for the win.

The rumor mill in Hogwarts was going crazy over something that had happened.

According to Snape, and confirmed by McGonagall, Fawkes had gone missing since little before Christmas. No one had any idea where he went, nor why he left.

But Harry knew. Dumbledore had gone over to the dark side of magic, and Fawkes was firmly a Light oriented magical creature. Fawkes had finally realized Dumbledore could not be saved, so he left.

* * *

Hadrian was on the train leaving Hogwarts yet again. Since Petunia and Vernon were still under arrest, Dumbledore wanted him to live with the Weasly clan.

He declined immediately, though he made it clear to the twins he loved their home. He wanted to spend more time with his 'uncles' which he had discovered by accident.

He grinned as he saw Moony on the platform. He took his chance and winked at the twins saying "Hey look, there's Moony of the Marauders!"

The fell for it, and followed his line of sight. When they spotted the tawny haired man with the black hound, they grinned.

"That's Moony?"

"He's a werewolf, which is why my dad and Sirius Black called him Moony. The dog is Padfoot."

Their grins became somewhat feral, as they raced him off the train to shake Remus' hand. Padfoot was grinning in his doglike way.

"So this is Moony?" grinned Fred.

"And that's Padfoot?"

"We definitely need to visit you on the holidays!" they quipped in unison.

Padfoot barked in good humor.

"Can you believe that both of them are budding mages like us?" smirked Hadrian.

They all grinned, and an unholy alliance was formed. They would keep in touch over the holidays, while they formed the resistance against Dumbledore...and eventually Voldemort himself.

* * *

"So those were the twins?" asked Sirius.

"Yup. They took over as the Marauders when you left. They are some of the few allies I have in the school."

Sirius gave a sad smile, and hugged his godson tightly. Remus drove the small car back to the cottage...where they found three girls waiting for them. One had long black hair and a small wolf pup at her side. One was more stylish with a golden haired panther with wings. The third was a red head, and had what appeared to be a ferret on her shoulder.

"Adriane are you sure this is the place?" asked the ferret.

Adriane, the black haired one, turned to the ferret.

"I hope so. Griphook gave us that awful deck of cards after all. I've already lost Stormbringer, and there's no way I'm going to lose my only cousin."

Something clicked in Hadrian's mind. The surge of magic he felt when he threw the rock at the cup came back to him, as well as the vision.

The blond girl with the panther had released some sort of crystal, which had broken some of the hold that the spell which kept his memories from him. Clearly it had broken the hold completely on the girls, since the black haired one remembered him.

* * *

_I smell magic._

Dreamer looked to Adriane, before pointing his nose in the direction of the lone road.

"Dreamer, you aren't a dog," said Adriane.

Emily looked to the road and saw the car driving up. At the steering wheel...was the boy they just barely remembered. Hadrian Potter, Adriane's cousin. At the opposite side was a tawny haired man with warm eyes. In the back was a large black hound...and he was drooling on Hadrian.

The car stopped, and out came Hadrian.

"Hello cousin. Miss me?" quipped Adriane.

Hadrian had a grin, before replying, "Apparently I have, since my magic has been rebelling against whatever spell was put on us."

"I didn't know they let a fourteen-year-old drive here," said Kara.

"They don't," said the man on the other side.

Hadrian snickered.

"England's cars are reversed from American made. Same with the roads."

"Mind introducing us Hady?" asked the man.

"Remus, Sirius, these are my friends in America...and the only cousin I can bear to live with. Adriane is the one with the wolf, Kara has the cat, and the red head is Emily. Where's Storm?"

A pain-filled look filled his cousin's face, and Emily said "We lost her when we went to save the mistwolves. She bonded with Dreamer before we left."

"I'm sorry. Storm was a beautiful wolf, and she didn't deserve to go," said Hadrian.

The dog shifted into Sirius Black, who was promptly attacked by the Spinsters. He absolutely loved the little things, since he usually had them prank Remus.

Adriane was in love with Remus, though the man was originally nervous when she insisted on staying with him when he transformed.

It turned out Adriane was a fan of werewolves. Since Moony could sense her genuine love of all wolves, he was considerably more tame when he came out the next month.

* * *

For the entire month, they caught up with Hadrian. Everything calm, until they heard rumors.

Voldemort had come back through a foul ritual, and was most likely after Hadrian. The rumor set off a tidal wave of slander against Hadrian and Dumbledore. Fudge was condemning him as the new Dark Lord, despite the fact that Hadrian had survived the tournament and had saved a fellow student from a trap.

He was building off of Rita Skeeter's articles, and it was getting ridiculous. Rita had apparently come across Hadrian when he was talking to his students through the Spinsters, because she called him mad.

Personally he could care less, and when Sirius asked why, he gave the most interesting answer.

"Most of the magical world is about to lose their precious magic for a long while anyway, so why should I give a damn what they say about me?"

Which had left two pairs of eyes staring at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean, Hady?" asked Remus once he gathered his wits.

"I mean everyone in the magical world is about to lose their magic. And I mean _everyone_, including Voldemort himself."

Sirius choked, and asked "How?"

Hadrian gave them both long looks.

"Nightrider explained to me that as the Protector of Avalon, I have the right to judge magic users. I can only use it once every ten years, but I can live with that."

"What exactly does this mean, Hady?" asked Remus.

"It means the magical community is going to get one very rude wake up call. They need to get their heads out of the sand."

Sirius grinned with a ruthless smirk. He loved the sound of this already.

"The only people who won't lose their magic are those who don't abuse it. Particularly those who not only have magic stones but use them regularly."

"So your students and cousin won't lose their magic, but everyone else might?"

"Muggleborns might have a better time of it, but Pure bloods are not going to like it one bit."

Suddenly he realized why Remus was a Marauder. He loved pranks as much as Sirius did, only he was more subtle. And in their eyes, this was going to be the biggest prank the world had ever seen!

* * *

Hadrian was with Remus when it happened. All of a sudden the world grew cold, and it felt like there was no hope left. Remus drew his wand quickly, and looked around.

"Remus, what is this?" said Hadrian, his voice slurring a bit.

"Dementors! The incantation is Expecto Patronum, and you have to think of something happy!"

Hadrian couldn't think through the fog, but an image came to mind. Taking out his stone, he concentrated on a whip of energy. He began to create a magical barrier around them, and it slowly blocked the creature's influence.

Able to think clearly again, he thought of a happy memory.

_Adriane and Stormbringer, racing him in the preserve, and barely winning, laying on the grass laughing with him as they enjoyed the beautiful scenery and weather. All their worries were gone for this fleeting moment, as they simply enjoyed themselves for one blissful moment._

The memory was crystal clear in his mind, as he drew his wand and yelled "Expecto Patronum!"

Remus watched amazed as the silvery mist quickly formed into a Stag...and was followed by a wolf. They charged the two dementors, driving them back. As quickly as it had begun, it ended. A hoot was heard above them, and following the sound, they saw a disgruntled owl.

It dropped a letter which began to smoke, then broke out in a voice they had never heard before.

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**Ministry readings indicated that you performed the Patronus charm at 1:35 P.M. on July fifth. As you are aware, use of magic is prohibited for those under the age of seventeen outside school grounds. **_

_**As this is your second offense, you are ordered to attend a hearing to decide your enrollment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Failure to appear is subject to immediate expulsion and loss of your wand.**_

_**Matilda Hopkins, Head of Misuse and underage magic office.**_

Hadrian looked at Remus in question.

"Second offense? What was the first?" said Remus in amusement.

Hadrian shrugged, "Before second year started, a House Elf used a levitation charm in my Uncle's house, and they blamed me for it."

"House elf?"

"Sirius should probably hear this too. He might get a kick out of the story," snorted Harry. Remus apparated them straight to the cottage, where Sirius was crashing on the couch in his canine form. Remus growled, while Hadrian snickered.

Remus hated it when Sirius got dog hairs on the couch...even if he did occasionally get wolf hairs on his rougher nights. The TV was off at least, which meant he had decided to take a nap and couldn't be bothered to change back. Hadrian, in a spark of mischief, gave Remus a grin that was all to reminiscent of his father at the moment.

Since Sirius was on a blanket which jutted out onto the floor, Hadrian signaled Remus to grab one end. Remus, catching on to what his nephew had in mind, smirked as well.

1,2,3!

Sirius yelped in surprise as the couch moved from under him and he fell unceremoniously onto the cold floor. He glared at his godson and best friend, who were laughing their heads off. He turned back and started an impromptu wrestling match with the two. The earlier scare went away until they had dinner, when Remus brought up the house elf story Hadrian mentioned earlier.

Sirius became all business and demanded to know what had happened. So when Remus explained about the dementors, he grew a little worried.

"That does it. We need to move into...(shudder) Grimmauld Place soon!"

"I thought you hated your old home? And didn't you say the last time you inspected it that it was uninhabitable?"

"That is why you and me are going to hit it with some major cleaning charms and silencers."

"Silencers?" asked Hadrian.

"My mother left her portrait there, and she tends to shriek if you wake her."

"Ah. I may have something to help with that problem..."

"What?"

"I have a sword which can cut through magic like butter. Maybe we can sever the magic that allows her to speak?"

Sirius' grin was almost feral at the thought of shutting up his mother. Hadrian gave a feral one of his own, and helped Remus wash the dishes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hadrian walked with Remus to the courtroom. Luckily they had arrived a few hours early, since Hadrian wanted to see the Ministry. Remus would head back once he knew Hadrian could find his way out, so his nephew could explore if he wanted to. Hadrian had expressed an interest in the Auror corps, and wanted to hear more about it from the source.

Hadrian found himself in a different court room, full of ancient wizards and witches looking serious. He wondered why they were here over a simple matter of underage wizardry.

The Fudge walked in and he knew. His sight shifted to look at a woman who resembled a toad, and gave off an aura which set him on edge. He would have to ask Remus her name later.

"May we all come to order? We are here today to judge Harry James Potter of..."

"Excuse me Minister," interrupted Hadrian.

Fudge gave him an annoyed look.

"What does the accused have to say?"

"Why am I being tried in a court room like this for a simple case of underage magic use? And with a full court no less?"

"You are being accused of spreading lies which promote fear, underage magic use, and attempting to get rid of the Minister through slander."

Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be joking."

Fudge did not look comforting in the least, as he sneered at the boy. Hadrian had a good idea where this was going, and he already had enough nonsense. So he called Nightrider for some help.

_'Nightrider, how do I judge these people?'_

_Repeat after me. I, Protector of Avalon..._

_'I, Protector of Avalon,'_

_Do hereby call upon the magic, ancient and new..._

_'Do hereby call upon the magic, ancient and new,'_

_To judge this realm and it's mages. Let the magic of Avalon find those worthy of it's gift, it's promise, and it's glory._

_'To judge this realm and it's mages. Let the magic of Avalon find those worthy of it's gift, it's promise, and it's glory.'_

_For those unfit or unworthy, I give their magic to the Isle of Avalon, until they are ready to be granted this gift._

_'For those unfit of unworthy, I give their magic to the Isle of Avalon, until they are ready to be granted this gift.'_

_Now when you activate it, you must say this out loud, and enunciate clearly. Just in case they try to hex you before the judgment takes effect, I will arrive the moment the last word is said._

_'Thanks Nightrider.'_

Fudge went through the farce of a trial, and was about to condemn Hadrian to a life of no magic when he stood. The look in the boy's eyes were cold, and they held no mercy.

"Do you have anything to say, Mr. Potter?" said the snide little woman on his left. Delores clearly couldn't see the boy's anger, or she wouldn't have said anything. Potter was not in a good mood.

"I do. It's clear to me that the magical community needs to be shaken up if it is to survive. The way things are now, it will collapse from it's own arrogance and the rot that has settled in. I fear I have no choice but to activate the Judgment of the Protector."

"Whyever do you think we need to be judged?" said the simpering woman.

"Because you have all developed a rot in your magic, and it needs to be cleansed. You in particular need to wake up, because it has settled deeply in your magical core. Only the worthy shall regain their magic."

That alarmed them greatly, and they were about to call the Aurors in to arrest him when he began the rite. Horrified, they watched as his magic expanded, and flew out to touch theirs. When he spoke the last words, a black unicorn appeared, and they vanished.


End file.
